


Across the Central Finite Curve

by fanficdreamer05



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, Plot, Slow Burn, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficdreamer05/pseuds/fanficdreamer05
Summary: N-135 Rick lives with the usual Beth, Jerry, and Summer. But there is an anomaly with Rick N-135. Instead of Rick having one Morty, he technically has two. A few years after Beth gave birth to Summer, she adopted the twins, Mortimer and Morticia. What happens when Morticia realizes that she is starting to develop feelings for the most dangerous man in the multiverse?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morticia Smith, Rick/Morticia
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	1. You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I do not own Rick and Morty and I am not profiting from creating these stories. I am just a huge Rick and Morty fan. The parts in italics are the characters’ thoughts. I rated it M because I am not sure where I am going with this story yet. I plan to write 10 chapters, so this is a to be continued story. I hope you enjoy it 😁

** Morticia’s POV **

Morticia loved her grandfather so much. Yes, he was brash at times and a drunk, but at the end of the day she could not imagine her life without him. She had so many adventures with him in the last 3 years since he came back and moved in with the family. There was that time when he had brought her to see the singing bells of Adreenna when she was feeling sad. And that time when he built her a suit so she and her twin brother, Mortimer (Morty for short), could fly with him through the rainbow nebula on a way to a heist. Another time where they wandered a crystal cave in search of a rare flower that contained a rare element. Many of the adventures were beautiful and yet dangerous. Of course, Rick would insult her and Morty’s intelligence and get drunk, but it never ruined her amazement of the universe.

Morty was very similar to Morticia. They had both been adopted by Beth and Jerry when they were a couple of months old. Now that they were 18, they had more time to spend on adventures with Rick. Morty wanted to live a quiet life and he was kind to everyone he met. But just like Morticia, he could not pull himself away from Rick’s adventures. Yes, regular life was nice and safe, but Rick’s adventures really felt like living life to the fullest. Morty and Morticia looked up to their grandfather. He was a genius. Almost godlike in his ability to create. He could destroy worlds with a flick of a switch. He was a lady’s man. He oozed confidence where ever he went. As a grandfather, he was not the best. He definitely was verbally abusive but with all of his comments on how dumb everybody in the family was (excluding mom of course) he never seemed to actually mean it (except to Jerry). This was evidenced by his slip-ups on compliments. Every so often he would give a compliment usually while on the run or while tinkering with a complex invention. Not fully aware of what he said until it was too late. If it was brought to his attention, he would try to back track on it. Morticia would just smile and try to hide her blush when she was given one of those compliments.

As she sat at the workbench watching Rick work on his newest contraption, she couldn’t help but wish that he would notice her. Morty was attending some of his community college classes today, so she was usually with Rick alone on Thursdays.

She loved it with it was just the two of them. It had taken her a long time to admit it to herself, but she had come to the realization in the last couple of months that she had developed a crush on Rick. This had started to make it difficult for her whenever he was standing close. She noticed that she stuttered more and her face would feel hot. If Rick noticed, he never said anything. Morticia feared that if Rick had an inkling of her feelings, he would be disgusted. Why would Rick Sanchez, the smartest man in the universe have any interest in her? She looked down as she thought about herself in comparison to Rick. She did not matter. None of them did. Rick had told them that on multiple occasions.

**Rick’s POV**

“Morticia, hand me the Phillips screwdriver so I can attach the defense panel” said Rick while holding his hand out. Rick looked up when he didn’t feel the screwdriver in his hand.

Morticia was sitting next to him with her eyes on the floor. She looked like she was lost in her own thoughts.

_ I wonder what she is thinking about. Psssh, probably just daydreaming.  _ Rick thought while rolling his eyes.

He was use to Mortys (Mortimers and Morticias) daydreaming. It was one of their common traits. However as he watched Morticia, he noticed that she had a small frown on her face.

Rick gave a sigh and shook Morticia’s shoulder.

“Hello?! Earth to Morticia! Hand me the Phillips screwdriver!”

Morticia looked up at him suddenly and scrambled out of her seat.

“Of ccccourse, Rick! Sorry!” She ran to the other side of the garage to look for the correct screwdriver.

Rick rolled his eyes again as he watched her look through boxes. He had noticed that she was acting more jumpy lately. At first, he had thought that he was just imagining things but when he compared Morticia to her brother, he knew that his suspicions were correct. Morty was acting his normal jumpy self-it was just Morticia who seemed to be more jumpy. Even though Morty and Morticia had some major differences, their personalities and mannerisms were eerily similar. Rick knew that Morticias were very rare. According to the databases in the Citadel, Morticias were 3% of the population of registered Mortys. His Morticia was even rarer because she was a twin to a Mortimer. Twin Morticia and Mortimers were 1% of the population. He would never admit it aloud, but he liked having the attention of the other Ricks when he walked with Morticia and Morty around the Citadel. Unlike the other Ricks that had only one Morty, Rick had two and they were both his original. They were more beneficial than a regular Morty, because the two of them in combination were enough to completely hide a Rick’s brainwaves from other Ricks. Rick looked back at his invention.

_ Maybe she is just shocked from our last trip? After all being stuck inside the stomach of a Kweenox is not part of her normal routine. _

Rick had seen so many things over the years that their adventures rarely phased him. He had to remind himself that it was not the same for the twins. There were times where they were shell-shocked. He honestly did not care. If they were going to survive in this cruel universe, then they would be better off knowing what was out there and having the experiences.

** Morticia’s POV **

Morticia found the screwdriver and walked back to Rick. As she approached him, her right foot stepped on her untied shoelace and she started to fall forward. Rick happened to turn around and as he did so their lips collided. Rick held her body with his hands.

Morticia found herself completely in shock and unable to move. Her eyes wide in panic. She could feel her heart beating very fast.

_ Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. _

** Rick’s POV **

Rick was shocked. Morticia’s lips were on his. He had stopped her from hitting the ground but now their lips were locked. He couldn’t help himself but close his eyes.

_ Cherries. She tastes like cherries. He couldn’t help but tell himself. _

Before he knew what he was doing, he deepened their kiss.

** Morticia POV **

When Morticia felt Rick’s tongue graze her upper lip. She pushed against his chest. Panic coursing through her veins. She had never kissed anybody before and she had never expected to kiss Rick!

Rick let go of her. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment. Rick scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Morticia covered her mouth in shock from what had happened. Rick wouldn’t look her in the eye. Morticia did not know what to say, but the silence was making her feel even more awkward.

“Rick...” started Morticia hesitantly.

Rick was still looking at the floor with a red face.

“Fuck, Morticia! Learn how to walk without tripping over yourself!” Rick yelled. Still not meeting her gaze.

“Sssssorry, Rick” Morticia said.

** Rick’s POV **

“You’re an idiot like Jerry. Can’t even bring me my stupid screwdriver!” Rick said. He instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

Morticia’s eyes started to water from the insult. She gave a little sniff while trying to hold back the tears, but Rick could clearly see the water pooling on the edges of her eyes. She looked at him completely hurt. Rick felt his chest tighten at the sight. He knew he had really hurt her this time.

Morticia ran out of the garage and into the house. Rick watched her yellow dress flow away from the door as she ran. He reached for his flask in his pocket and took a long gulp.

_ What is wrong with me? _


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morticia don’t know how to deal with their accidental kiss. Later, Morticia has a dream.

** Rick’s POV **

The following day after the accidental kiss was awkward at best. Rick and Morticia could not look each other in the eye. Whenever Rick took a chance and glanced at Morticia, he could see a blush on her cheeks and a frown. He was not sure why he even cared about what had happened. It was just an accident and it was all her fault.

_ She couldn’t have just tied her fucking shoes?!  _ He thought to himself. 

“Dad, can you help Morticia with the dishes tonight?” asked Beth as she put on a black coat. “Jerry and I have to leave to make it in time for the movie.”

“Sure thing, sweetie” said Rick. He glanced at Morticia whose eyes were focused on the last piece of broccoli on her plate.

_ I wish I knew what was going on in that brain of hers. Well, technically I can invent something that could tell me, _ Rick mused. But he quickly shot the idea down.

 _ No, she’s just making a big deal out of nothing. _ He turned his attention back to Beth.

“Thanks, Dad. See you later. Bye, Morticia,” said Beth.

“Bye, Mom” Morticia said as her mom walked out the front door.

** Morticia’s POV **

There was silence as Rick and Morticia put the dishes in the sink. Summer was at a Friday night slumber party and Morty was working on a group project with a classmate who lived in the next town over. He was probably going to come home very late.

Morticia started soaping the dishes and handed each to Rick to rinse. As Morticia handed over a cup, Rick’s hand accidentally grazed hers. The contact sent a shiver through her body. The cup fell from her hand and broke in the sink.

“Shit!” she said.

Rick laughed. “Nice going, dipshit.”

She looked up at him in anger. Rick smiled at her and for a moment they forgot that they had been avoiding each other.

Morticia sighed in frustration and started picking up the pieces of broken glass as Rick continued to rinse the rest of the plates.

She felt a sharp pain on her finger. “Oww!” she said while pulling her finger back. She had cut it on a sharp piece of glass.

“Let me see” Rick said while pulling her finger toward him. 

“It’s fine, Rick.” She tried to pull her finger back, but Rick was strong and he held her finger in front of his eyes. 

He examined it and started pulling her to the garage.

“Rick, it’s just a little cut!” Morticia yelled in protest.

“I can fix it. Now shut the fuck up,” said Rick.

Once in the garage, he picked up Morticia and set her on the work table. She always forgot how strong Rick was. His cybernetic enhancements gave him enough strength to fight aliens so of course he would have no trouble carrying her.

In the dim light, she could see Rick’s sharp features. Although he was much older than her, he still was handsome. She remembered how she had seen pictures of Rick during his Flesh Curtains days. He had been hot. Rick was rummaging through a drawer for something.

_ Thank goodness he doesn’t know what I’m thinking about! _

Rick found what he had been looking for. He turned around and approached Morticia with a small tin in his left hand.

“Wha-what’s that, Rick?” she asked with curiosity in her eyes.

“It’s a salve that I created that should get rid of that cut,” he said flatly. He opened the tin and lightly coated Morticia’s finger with the salve. 

Morticia hissed as the salve began repairing her skin. It felt hot and prickly. He pulled her finger closer and started to softly blow on it. Morticia’s eyes widened. She had never seen Rick so caring to Morty or herself. She had only seen him act caring toward their mom. Now here he was healing her finger and blowing on it. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

In a few moments the skin completely closed and healed. Morticia examined her finger. It was as if there had been no wound there at all.

“Thank you,” she said in awe.

“Yeah, yeah. Just be more careful next time,” said Rick.

Rick looked like his normal bored self, but Morticia was happy that they were able to make some eye contact for the first time today.

** Rick’s POV **

“Uhm... Rick?” she hesitated.

“Yeah?” said Rick while he closed the tin.

“About yesterday...” said Morticia.

Rick stopped what he was doing and looked back at her. He was surprised that she was bringing up the incident.

_ What, Sanchez? Are you afraid of what you did? _

“What about it?” he asked.

“I’m sorry that I tripped on to you” said Morticia while looking down.

_ She’s apologizing to you even though you were the one who furthered that kiss. _

Rick looked at her. He knew her expressions well. She was clearly embarrassed.

_She’s cute when she’s embarrassed._ Rick shook the thought out of his head quickly.

_ What the hell am I thinking? She’s my granddaughter- well adopted granddaughter, but still. _

“And about the kiss... I’m sorry about that too. It- it was an accident,” said Morticia in a small voice.

Rick continued to look at Morticia with the same indifferent expression, but deep inside he didn’t know why he felt slightly down by her words.

_ Maybe because you enjoyed it? _

“Not a big deal. It was just an accident,” he said in his regular tone of voice.

Morticia sighed and looked relieved. She pushed herself off the table.

“I better go to bed. Goodnight, Rick” she said with a smile.

Rick saw her large brown eyes looking up at him. Even though she was now technically an adult, her eyes still held so much innocence. Rick secretly loved it whenever Morticia looked at him in amazement during their adventures.

“Night,” he said.

Morticia walked out of the garage and into the house.

**Morticia’s POV**

Morticia put on her yellow night shirt and slid into bed. She was really tired from all the anxiety of avoiding Rick. She was glad that she was able to work it out with him after dinner. She quickly drifted into sleep.

Morticia started dreaming about Rick in the garage. She saw him working on an invention that she had never seen before.

“What’s that, Rick?” she asked as she walked to stand beside him.

The next thing that happened surprised her. Rick put the screwdriver down and turned to face her. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it so their eyes met.He had beautiful eyes that seemed to look into her very soul. Morticia could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest.

Without saying anything, Rick leaned forward until their lips were touching. Morticia gasped. Rick took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Morticia moaned at the feel of it.

_ Fuck, was this really happening? Why did it feel so good? _

Morticia could barely keep her head straight. She closed her eyes as Rick continued to control their kisses.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Morticia fell out of her bed at the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up and could feel that her heart was hammering in her chest from the dream. She had sweat on her forehead.

_ Did I really just dream about kissing Rick?! _

Morticia didn’t know what to make of her dream. She could feel her arms trembling.

_ I probably just dreamed that because I kept thinking about it yesterday, thought Morticia. _

She still felt hot and the room felt stuffy. She decided that she should take a morning shower to cool herself off. She grabbed her towel and walked toward the bathroom. As she reached for the doorknob, the door flew open. There on the other side of the threshold was Rick who obviously just came out of the shower.

Rick had nothing on but a towel around his waist. Morticia couldn’t help but notice the small droplets of water slowly running down his uncovered chest. Rick was not a thin and frail old man. His adventures and cybernetic enhancements kept him fit. He was not overly muscular, but he did have a somewhat toned body.

Morticia drank in the sight of him. His arms, chest, the small abs and then she saw it... She blushed as the word popped into her head thanks to hearing her brother use the word once.

_ Cumgutters._

_ Rick had cumgutters. _

Morticia found herself planted to the spot staring at Rick. He frowned and leaned forward so their faces were close together. 

“Like what you see, Morticia?” he said in a low voice.

Morticia’s eyes widened.

“What?! No! I was just...”

Rick smirked at her as she tried to find the words.

“Ugh! I just... I just need to go take a shower!” she said with a frustrated tone.

Rick stepped aside so she could enter the bathroom. As she closed the door, she could see him with his arms crossed still smirking at her. Morticia leaned back on the other side of the door and exhaled a breath that she didn’t know she had been keeping in.


	3. Irrational Attachments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia sees Rick’s dark side and it terrifies her.

** Morticia’s POV **

It was 9 pm. Morticia could see that Morty’s light was on from under the crack of his bedroom door. She hesitated for a moment before knocking.

“Come in!” Morty yelled.

Morticia opened the door and stepped into her brother’s room. She made sure to close the door behind her.

Morty was perched on his bed with his laptop on his lap. He looked up from it. It was not uncommon for Morticia to knock on his door at night. They were very close to each other. Not only were they twins, but according to the Citadel of Ricks, Mortimers and Morticias were pretty much the same with their brainwaves. It explained why they thought so similarly and why either of them could work as a camouflage for Ricks.

Morticia loved her brother very much. They discussed everything with each other. Their fears, dreams, and yes even crushes.

“Morty?” she said while rubbing one of her arms. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Morty gave her a small smile. “Ok, what is it?”

She sat down on the edge of his bed. Morty closed his laptop to give her his full attention.

_ Is this something I really want to talk about with Morty? Won’t he be grossed out? _

She looked at her brother again. He had the same brown eyes that she had. Morty never judged her. She tried to be the same with him whenever he came to her with his problems.

“Morty...” Morticia started. “I think I have a crush on Rick.”

Morty’s eyes widened. “What?!”

“I know. I know. I’m not sure. I just... I accidentally tripped and kissed him... and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“What- what did he say after that happened?” Morty asked.

Morticia turned bright red. She remembered how after the initial contact of their lips, Rick had lightly grazed her upper lip with his tongue.

_ Why had he done that? Maybe it was just a mistake? He had been trying to keep my body up after I stumbled, so maybe he hadn’t been paying attention to what his tongue was doing? _

Morticia was convinced that it was just a mistake. There could have been no other explanation for it.

“He yelled at me and called me an idiot like Jerry.”

Morty laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like him.”

“I... I’ve been having dreams,” Morticia confessed.

“What kind of dreams?” Morty asked.

“You know... dreams... about him,” Morticia said. She was unable to say the details out loud, but she knew that Morty would understand what she meant. After all, he had told her that he had dreams about Jessica. Morticia sighed. It was good to start getting this off her chest. It had been two weeks since the incident and she was not doing well with keeping all of her emotions bottled up inside.

“Well, we can’t help who we like,” said Morty with a reassuring smile. He reached out and held her hand. “Rick is technically not our grandfather, but you know he is not normal.”

Morticia laughed. Rick was far from normal.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt. You know that Rick doesn’t believe in love. He sleeps around. He always says that nothing matters,” Morty said.

Morticia grasped Morty’s hand. She knew that everything he was saying was true.

“I know. I just wanted someone to talk about it with someone and then maybe these dreams will stop.”

“Well, you know where to find me whenever you need to chat,” Morty winked.

“Morty,” Morticia said as she bit her lower lip. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I won’t,” said Morty as he held his pinky out. Morticia held her pinky out and they made a pinky swear. It was their way of making promises to each other since they were kids. Neither of them broke their pinky swear promises to each other. Never.

“Thanks,” Morticia sighed with relief.

“Love you, sis” Morty said with a hug.

“Love you too, Morty” Morticia said as she embraced him.

“You should get to sleep. Rick said we would have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, did he say where we were going?” asked Morticia.

“Does he ever tell us?” asked Morty sarcastically.

“Good point,” said Morticia as she stood up to leave his room.

** Morticia’s POV Continued **

In the early morning, Rick took Morticia and Morty to a desert planet and parked the spaceship next to an old looking tavern. Morticia and Morty were not that naive. They knew that Rick had taken them to this planet to sell a weapon that he had made. There was no doubt in Morticia’s mind that these aliens were wanted criminals. But then again, Rick himself was probably the most wanted criminal in the galaxy.

Rick had instructed Morty and Morticia to wait outside of the tavern where he had to make his business deal. He said that he would text them when he wanted them to bring the brief case inside. Morticia suspected that inside the brief case was some sort of powerful gun that Rick made. It was usually his practice to confirm that the correct contact had arrived before showing the goods.

Morty received the text to bring the brief case inside. Rick’s contacts must have just arrived.

“I can take it,” said Morticia. Morty handed her the case. This was their usual routine with Rick when assisting him with selling his goods. Morticia did not like this part of their adventures.

She walked into the tavern and into the designated room that Rick had instructed in the text. Rick was laughing with three aliens. They were blue and each had three horns on their heads. The blue alien in the center was obviously the leader as he toasted his cup with Rick’s.

Morticia set the brief case on the table next to Rick.

“Thanks, Morticia” Rick said with a wink.

Morticia hid her blush and walked quickly out of the tavern to wait with Morty.

** Morticia’s POV Continued **

It had been well over 20 minutes. Morty had got tired of standing by the tavern door and told Morticia that he would go wait in the spaceship. Morticia stood alone waiting for Rick. It was unusual for him to take this long. She started to get worried.

_What if he got into some trouble?_

Morticia walked into the tavern as quietly as she could. If Rick was in trouble, she wanted to make sure that she could assess the situation from a safe distance first. As she was about to turn the corner, she heard a low voice. It was Rick’s voice. She peeked her head from around the wall.

“I will kill you and your associates, you motherfucker” he said with a serious look to one of the aliens on the ground. Morticia recognized the alien as the leader who had just been clinking his glass with Rick a few minutes earlier.

“Please, Mr. Sanchez. Have mercy on us. I have a wife and three kids,” said the alien with tears in his eyes. The alien’s lip and cheek were swollen. Morticia quickly noticed that the two other aliens were unconscious on the floor. They had also been badly beaten.

_ Did Rick do all of this? _

Rick looked at the alien indifferently and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the stomach and face. Morticia put her hand to her mouth to stop her gasp of horror. Rick then took out his blaster pistol and shot the alien in the crotch. The alien’s scream was unbearable. Morticia felt nauseous. Rick then raised his arm and shot the alien in the head. Blood splattered all over Rick’s face.

Morticia felt weak at the sight. Just as she thought Rick was done, he proceeded to shoot the two unconscious aliens in their heads as well. There was no question, the three aliens were dead and Rick had killed them. Morticia quietly made her way out of the tavern. The scene was just too gruesome.

_ What was going on?! Why did he do that?! _

Morticia had seen Rick kill plenty of times, but it was usually in self defense or when there was no choice. Her and Morty had also killed when there was no choice. But what Morticia just witnessed had been different. Yes, those people were criminals, but Rick didn’t have to kill them. He didn’t even seem to be in a life threatening situation.

_And the way he had killed them was so wrong,_ Morticia thought to herself.

Rick walked out of the tavern. He had wiped the blood off his face, but he still had blood visible on his clothes. There was a lot of it.

“Where’s Morty?” asked Rick with a blank look on his face.

“In the ship,” Morticia said quietly. She stared at the blood on his lab coat. She felt even more sick.

“Let’s go,” said Rick with no explanation about why he was covered in blood. He was already walking back toward the ship with the brief case. Morticia followed behind him in silence.

** Rick’s POV **

Rick turned the space ship slightly to the left. They were halfway back to earth. Morty had fallen asleep in the backseat shortly after they had left the tavern.

Morticia sat quietly in the passenger seat staring at the planets and stars that passed by the window. She seemed especially quiet since they had come back to the spaceship. 

_Maybe it’s because of all the blood on my coat?_ Rick thought. After all he hadn’t given her any explanation for it.

“I saw you kill those aliens,” said Morticia quietly. She was still staring out the passenger window.

Rick raised his eyebrow and gripped the steering wheel hard.

_ She had been there? How much did she see? _

He had hoped that Morty and Morticia would not ask any questions about the blood on his clothes. He certainly didn’t want to explain that he killed the aliens. He didn’t know that she had seen him kill the aliens.

Rick took a swig from his flask. “Uh huh,” Rick said nonchalantly. He looked at Morticia from the corner of his eye. She was now looking down at her lap.

“Why did you do that?” she whispered.

Rick stayed silent.

“Tell me the truth, Rick” said Morticia.

Rick noticed that Morticia looked pale. He took another swig from his flask. He didn’t want to tell her what actually happened... that he had lost control. He never lost control without being completely drunk and even that was rare. He also didn’t kill people like that. He still didn’t know what really led him to do it.

_ No Sanchez, you are lying. You know exactly what made you snap. _

Rick could hear himself swallow. His throat felt tight.

“They deserved it,” he said dryly.

Morticia looked up at him. He kept his eyes on the windshield. He couldn’t look at those big brown eyes right now.

Morticia looked back out the passenger window. “No one deserves to die like that, Rick” she said quietly.

Rick’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. He couldn’t tell her the truth. He just couldn’t.

_ The truth, Sanchez... the truth... _

Rick continued to pretend that he was concentrating on driving the ship. He silently inhaled deeply. He took a quick glance in Morticia’s direction. She had closed her eyes and appeared to have fallen into a light sleep. She looked so beautiful while sleeping.

_ Why had I lost control? _

Rick’s head swam with thoughts about what had happened. After Morticia had left the room, he had shown the contents of the case and had negotiated an exchange of a ridiculously large amount of crystals in exchange for the weapon he had created. He had walked to the bar to get some more drinks to celebrate the deal. Upon returning back to the booth, he overheard the aliens. He had lost control the moment he heard them talk amongst themselves on the sexual positions they would have wanted to put Morticia in. They had not known that Rick understood their language, but Rick was fluent in several alien languages from his time traveling. He understood them completely and he snapped. The next thing Rick knew was that he had knocked out two of the aliens and was looking down at the leader of the group. Rick shook his head, trying to shake the image away. He couldn’t tell Morticia the truth, because it was irrational and didn’t make sense... even to him. He could hear Morticia breathing as she slept. Rick looked back at her.

_ The truth is I lost control because of you. _


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia finds herself alone in the garage with Rick.

** Morticia’s POV **

It was raining hard outside. Morticia could hear thunder every few minutes. Beth, Jerry, and Summer were at work. Morty was at one of his community college classes. This left Morticia with nothing to do. She had finished her assignments and already cleaned her room. She decided to go down to the garage and see what Rick was working on.

Just as she had suspected, Rick was working on some sort of device at his workbench. The light in the garage was dim and she could see flashes of light illuminate the room as thunder and lighting continued outside. Morticia stood beside Rick.

“What’s that, Rick?” she asked peering over his shoulder.

Rick turned and smirked at her.

“Been dreaming about me, Morticia?” he said cockily.

Morticia’s jaw dropped. Rick continued to look at her with a knowing look.

_ How does he know?! _

“Uhm... wha-what?!” she said unsure of what else to say.

Rick stood up and started to approach her. The lack of light in the garage gave him a sinister look. Morticia found herself slowly walking backwards until her back hit the wall.

Thanks to Rick’s height, he easily towered over her. He leaned forward. She knew that she couldn’t walk away easily if she tried. Morticia felt a lump in her throat as he put his face close to her ear.

“You’re such a dirty girl. Aren’t you?” He said in a low whisper. “Thinking about me every night...”

Morticia’s breath hitched. She could feel the blood flowing to her cheeks. She was shaking a little. She wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or excitement.

“Hmmmm.... Why so quiet, babe?” Morticia could feel Rick’s lips graze along her throat.

“Rrrrrrick?!” she said in a shaky voice, but she was too late, his lips started to suck on the skin of her throat. She let out a gasp at the sensation. He continued his kisses on her neck. He lowered his hands to her hips and pulled her closer until there was no more space between them. Morticia tried to hold in her sighs and heavy breathing, but she knew that she was not being successful. The sensations were too much. She gripped to the front of his lab coat. She could hear the thunder in the background. It had got louder.

Rick smelled like a mixture of clean laundry, machine oil, and alcohol. She always liked being near him to have that familiar scent. It was filling her senses with him being so close. Rick pulled his face back and lifted her chin with two fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said with a whisper. He looked at her with clear lust in his eyes. Morticia felt her stomach flip. Before she could say anything, Rick leaned in and gave her a searing kiss. Morticia tightened her grip on his coat. She moaned in to the kiss as he continued.

Rick lifted Morticia up and pressed her against the wall. That’s when she felt him against her core. He was hard. Morticia pulled back from the kiss in sudden panic. She was still a virgin and this was their first time really kissing. She did not feel ready for this yet.

_ This is too fast. _

“Rick, I want to slow down,” she said embarrassed.

Rick looked at her with a much more sinister smile. “Do you really think you have a choice?” he said darkly.

Rick started to suck again at her neck.

“Stop!” Morticia said while trying to push him away. At that moment there was a loud clap of thunder and the lights in the garage went out. As quickly as the lights had gone out, they came back on. Rick had pulled back from her. She saw that his clothes and face were splattered with blood. He looked at her with a sinister smile. She recognized the blood splatter. It was the same blood splatter from when he had killed those three aliens. The blood was on the same exact spots where they had been. There was so much of it that it was on her own hands and soaking into her clothes. Morticia screamed in horror.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Morticia woke up from her nightmare. She looked at her alarm clock. She was thankful for it. She shivered as parts of her dream came back into her mind. Wanting not to think about it anymore, she got out of bed. 


	5. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia goes to class, but her exhaustion gets to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!

** Morticia’s POV **

Morticia felt exhausted as she took her seat in class. She tried to keep her eyes open. Professor Poopybutthole was starting to give a lecture on Toni Morrison’s “Beloved”. She loved his class. Not only was Professor Poopybutthole a long time family friend, but he was an excellent professor. She could listen to him endlessly which was the reason why she had enrolled in his class in the first place. Rick had encouraged her to take another science class but when he saw that she had signed up for a class under Professor Poopybutthole, even he agreed that she would probably learn more from him than the science teacher.

Try as hard as she could, she could not keep her eyes open during the lecture. A few minutes later, Morticia woke up when she felt a slight shake on her shoulder. It was Professor Poopybutthole with a slight frown on his face. She looked around and noticed that she was the only one left in the classroom.

“Oooweee, Morticia. You fell asleep in class,” he said.

Morticia felt embarrassed. She cared about what Professor Poopybutthole thought of her.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Professor Poopybutthole noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

“Is something wrong, Morticia?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“No,” she said. She would rather die before telling him that she was having weird dreams about Rick. She grasped her hands together as she thought about last night’s dream. There was no denying it, but what she had seen Rick do had scared her. She would catch herself staring at him during their family meals. The truth was that sometimes she was scared of him.

Professor Poopybutthole sighed. “You are my best student, Morticia.” He handed her back her paper on the analysis of Maya Angelou’s “Still I Rise”. An ‘A’ was written at the top of the page.

“Thanks,” Morticia smiled.

“It’s unlike you to fall asleep in class,” Professor Poopybutthole continued. Morticia knew that Professor Poopybutthole was concerned.

“I think I’m just sick,” she lied.

“Well, is Morty on campus? I don’t want you to go home by yourself.”

“He’s in a class right now taking a test. It’s okay. I think I’ll be fine,” Morticia said trying to get up.

Professor Poopybutthole put his hand up to indicate that she should remain seated. “Now, Morticia, I don’t feel good about letting you go home by yourself. I’m calling Rick to get you.”

Before Morticia could protest, Professor Poopybutthole was dialing Rick’s phone number.

_As if my day couldn’t get worse._

** Rick’s POV  **

A few minutes later and Rick and Morticia were back in the garage. The green portal closed behind them. It wasn’t unusual for Professor Poopybutthole to call Rick, but this was the first phone call regarding Morticia. Professor Poopybutthole had told Rick to pick her up because he thought she was sick. Rick looked over Morticia. She was wearing her usual chiffon yellow dress. Her brown frizzy hair was held back by a pink headband. She looked the same as always but the biggest difference were the dark circles under her eyes.

It had not escaped Rick’s notice that Morticia had been having nightmares on and off for the past two and a half weeks. She had been waking the whole household up by her screams. Every time it happened Rick would rush into her room, sure that one of his many enemies had broken in. He would find her room empty each time and Morticia trembling and full of sweat on her bed. Her nightmares had got so bad that even Beth had pulled him aside and asked him to invent something so that Morticia could sleep through the night. 

“Are you really sick or is this because of the nightmares?” he asked her while taking a drink from his flask. He knew she didn’t want to talk about it. She had done her best at avoiding the family’s questions.

“I’m just tired.”

“Because of the nightmares,” he concluded.

Morticia shifted under his scrutinizing gaze.

“What do you dream about?” he asked.

“Like I told you before, monsters. I don’t really remember,” she said.

Rick knew that Morticia was not telling the truth. She had seen many things on their adventures and they had not fought any hideous monster recently. He decided not to push her further. It was apparent that he was not going to get anywhere on this topic unless he entered her dream himself. For a moment he pondered if that was the best route to go, however he decided on a different route. He was curious to know what she was dreaming about, but he remembered a time when he woke up from nightmares night after night like she did. He never spoke about it with anyone. He would never want to. 

“Go get some rest,” he instructed her. He now knew how he could possibly get rid of her bad dreams. Morticia walked out of the garage.

**Morticia’s POV**

Later that night as Morticia was getting ready to get in her bed, she heard the familiar sound of Rick’s portal behind her. She turned around and saw him walk through into her bedroom.

“Come on,” he said without any emotion.

“What? Where are we going? I’m about to go to bed?” Morticia said annoyed.

“I want to show you something,” he said already turning around. He had what looked like a piece of blue chalk in his hand. He drew a door in the air and stepped through without any further explanation.

Morticia sighed. It looked like she had no other choice in the matter. She stepped through the door.

She found herself standing next to Rick in a field of soft purple grass. They were obviously not on earth any longer. Morticia’s breath caught in her throat. The sky was different swirls of purples and blues. It’s moon was enough to just illuminate the ground without being too bright. She could see stars sprinkled across the different colors. An ocean reflected the beautiful sky. It took her breath away.

Rick started walking through the purple grass closer to the ocean. Morticia followed him. He slightly swayed as he walked. Morticia knew that he was drunk. It did not surprise her when he took another big drink from his flask. Rick usually got drunk after dinner. She wished he would stop drinking so much, but when anyone in the family would tell him to stop he would just yell at them.

Rick suddenly came to a halt and sat down on the purple grass. Morticia looked at him confused. Rick patted the spot next to him indicating that she should sit as well. She sat down. The grass was soft. Softer than her bed. She noticed that no dirt stuck to her yellow nightgown. The grass was thick enough that she couldn’t see the dirt.

“What are we doing here, Rick?” she asked.

Rick lied down in the grass and looked up at the stars. Morticia was more confused than ever.

_ What is the point of all this? _

She looked up at the sky. The colors swirled around. She could hear the soft lap of the ocean waves hitting the shore. Everything was so calm. She looked down at Rick. His hands were folded on this stomach as he continued to watch the stars.

Morticia decided to copy Rick and lie down. The stars shined brightly down on them.

Rick took another large drink from his flask and burped. “I use to come here when I had a hard time sleeping,” he said quietly.

Morticia turned her head to look at him. Rick usually didn’t share information like that with her or the family. She wondered why Rick would ever have a hard time sleeping. Almost nothing seemed to faze him.

“Is that why you brought me here?” she asked.

Rick continued to look up at the sky. “Maybe it will help you get a good night’s rest for a change,” he said. Morticia was surprised that Rick had decided to bring her to this beautiful place just to help her get some sleep. She felt a smile forming on her lips.

** Rick’s POV **

Rick and Morticia stayed like that for a minute, staring up at the swirls of purple and blue.

“When did you come here? Why were you having a hard time sleeping?” she asked.

Rick knew that she would ask those question. Heck, it had taken him a lot of alcohol to actually go through with his plan to bring her here. He had never brought anyone here. It was a world that he had created from a collapsed quantum tesseract. The same process that he had used to create Beth’s Froopyland. He had created this world as a sort of prototype before making Froopyland. He eventually came back and perfected it, but Morticia didn’t know any of this. He didn’t want to have a conversation about Beth’s childhood and that wasn’t what her question asked. He took another big gulp from his flask. It made him feel slightly more numb.

“I came here...” Rick sighed. “After some of my battles against the Galactic Federation.” He took another drink.

He could hear Morticia shift to look at him. To her credit, she did not pry further.

** Morticia’s POV **

It was apparent that Rick did not want to speak further about it. Morticia knew that Rick had fought for freedom against the Galactic Federation with Birdperson, Squanchy, and several other alien races. She had heard him talk and reminisce about some of the battles when he ran into Squanchy and Birdperson. Rick also had a reputation across the galaxy. There were numerous alien species that feared him and respected him. He both created and destroyed. Morticia thought back to what happened in the tavern and how Rick had killed those aliens. He had killed them so gruesomely and without emotion that Morticia knew it had come from years of fighting.

_ How much destruction had he seen in his battles? How bad was it that even Rick Sanchez would have a hard time sleeping?  _

Her heart started to ache thinking about her grandfather being haunted by the past. Looking over at Rick, she couldn’t believe that she had been scared of him. Yes, he was dangerous. But he was her Rick. The man who brought her on adventures. The man who had saved her and her siblings over and over again when they were in trouble. The man she spent hours watching in the garage as he created fascinating things. She felt that familiar flutter in her chest. The one that she tried to ignore every single day since he came to live with them.

“Close your eyes and get some sleep,” Rick said flatly.

Morticia looked down for a moment. She suddenly felt the urge to get closer to him. To feel his body close to hers just like when they had accidentally kissed... just like in her many dreams. This Rick wasn’t a monster.

** Rick’s POV **

Morticia moved closer to Rick and put her head on his chest. She put her body right next to his.

“Wha-what are you doing?” said Rick completely stunned.

“I’m cold,” she murmured. Nuzzling herself closer to him and closing her eyes.

Rick’s heart skipped a beat. He had not explained the world’s features to Morticia. Along with having procedurally generated clouds and stars, he had created an infrared body temperature field throughout this world. Morticia should not be feeling cold or hot because he had made sure that the world’s temperature, when surrounding a human entity, would automatically adjust to each person’s body temperature. He had created this feature when he had thought about keeping Beth safe in Froopyland. It should be the “perfect” temperature for each human that visited. He knew that the field was working correctly, because he himself could not feel any temperature changes since they had arrived. He scanned the world’s data through his cybernetic left eye. A screen popped up in his left vision. After reading the data quickly, he exited the screen and the left side of his regular vision came back. His cybernetic eye had confirmed that there had been no temperature fluctuations. Yet here was Morticia nestled against his side saying that she was cold. Rick looked down at her.

_ Why was she lying? Does she just want to cuddle with me? _

Rick felt a familiar feeling and thoughts bubbling up. It was the same feeling he had whenever she was so close to him, whenever she smiled at him, whenever she was in danger and he wanted to protect her. It was a feeling that he had tried to keep locked up in the dark recesses of his mind, but every once in a while it would come back. At first he thought it was just a familial attachment, but he knew deep down that this had developed into something different. This was more deeper and complex than what he felt for Summer, Morty, or Beth. Before Rick could really think about what he was doing, he put an arm around Morticia. He could feel her breathing in and out slowly. She had finally fallen asleep.

He tried to remain as still as possible while savoring the moment. He could smell her shampoo in her hair. She looked so precious while asleep. Then Rick realized where his thoughts were going. He berated himself.

_ I’m her grandfather! She’s not interested in me like that! _

But he could not come up with a logical explanation as to why she was right next to him with her head on his chest. He blamed all the alcohol for his confused feelings and thoughts.

_ I’m just tired too. That’s it. _

Rick sighed and took one more long look at Morticia sleeping. He then adjusted himself and carried her in his arms back the way they came.

Once back in Morticia’s room, Rick gently placed her back in bed. He pulled the covers over her and stepped back. His eyes lingered on her. This was getting out of hand. Ricks were not suppose to care for Mortys or Morticias. Yet here he was staring at her, losing control when other people talked about her, bringing her to a world he created just so she can sleep well. Rick ran his hand through his hair in exasperation and walked to the door.

_ I’m losing my mind. _


	6. Be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tries to distance himself from Morticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Be Kind by Halsey fits Rick and Morticia’s relationship perfectly, so it inspired me to write this chapter. Please check out Be Kind by Halsey. It’s a great song.

** Rick’s POV **

This couldn’t continue. He was getting too soft. So Rick decided that he should make more of an effort to distance himself from Morticia.

He put more effort into using sarcasm and insulting both her and Morty’s intelligence during adventures, in the garage, and at the dinner table. Everything was going according to plan for the past three weeks and he finally felt like things were going back to normal.

**Morticia’s POV**

After Rick had taken her to that calming place to sleep, she no longer had nightmares. However it did not stop her steamy dreams about Rick. She could have sworn that she had felt Rick’s arm around her as she had drifted asleep on his chest, but she concluded that it may have just been wishful thinking. Still, it did not stop her from wanting that to have been true.

Morticia still could not stop her thoughts about Rick. He was an enigma. His insults for the last few weeks were relentless. Her and Morty did not think much about it at first but as it continued Morticia sometimes felt sad. She didn’t dare show Rick her true emotions for fear that it would just spur him on.

**Rick’s POV**

It was a Thursday, so Morty was in his classes for the whole day. Rick and Morticia were in the spaceship on their way back to Earth. Rick was pleased with the parts he had managed to find on the junkyard planet that he and Morticia had just left. It was quiet on the spaceship as Morticia looked out the passenger window.

”Why don’t we play some tunes?!” Rick said with a smile.

”Sure,” Morticia said in a flat voice.

Rick frowned to himself. He knew that Morticia was still miffed about his comments to her down at the junkyard planet. She had fallen over a car part and he had went into a full rant about how clumsy she was. Rick’s frown disappeared as he reminded himself that he had said those things so she wouldn’t get cocky.

 _Mortys and Morticias needed to be brought back down every once in a while._  
  
He had just been doing it more often. 

Rick found himself thinking of what song to play. He didn’t really feel like listening to the radio or any of the music he had on board. Usually they would attach Morty’s phone and listen to it, but he was not here. He looked over at Morticia and smirked. Before Morticia could do anything, Rick had grabbed her phone and attached it to the spaceship’s cable.

”Rick, no! I don’t have a lot of music on there!”

Rick ignored her protest and started to scroll through the playlists on her phone. There were a lot of playlists on there. 

_Not a lot, my ass._

He rolled his eyes as he continued to scroll. He stopped when he saw a playlist with his name on it.

_Rick_

”What’s this?” he asked, raising his eyebrow. “Why is there a playlist with my name on it?” Rick looked over at Morticia. Her cheeks had turned a shade of red.

“Uhm... It’s nothing,” she said, shrinking lower into her seat.

Rick’s curiosity got the better of him and her touched the playlist. There was only one song in there. Be Kind by Halsey.

”Did you want to show me this song?” he asked.

Morticia said nothing and stared straight ahead. Rick noticed that her cheeks were still red. 

“Well let’s hear it,” he said with a burp, not waiting for an answer. He touched the play button and the beat started to go through the spaceship.

> Wanna believe, wanna believe  
>  That you don't have a bad bone in your body  
>  But the bruises on your ego make you go wild, wild, wild, yeah

Rick saw that Morticia was still looking straight ahead not meeting his eyes.

> Wanna believe, wanna believe  
>  That even when you're stone cold, you're sorry  
>  Tell me why you gotta be so out of your mind, yeah

He understood then. The song was about him. He stayed silent and continued to listen.

> I know you're chokin' on your fears
> 
> Already told you I'm right here

> I will stay by your side every night

> I don't know why you hide from the one  
>  And close your eyes to the one  
>  Mess up and lie to the one that you love  
>  When you know you can cry to the one  
>  Always confide in the one  
>  You can be kind to the one that you love

Rick sucked in a breath. Was this how she felt about him?

> I know you need, I know you need  
>  The upper hand even when we aren't fighting  
>  'Cause in the past, you had to prepare every time, yeah  
>  Don't wanna leave, don't wanna leave  
>  But if you're gonna fight then do it for me

Rick tightened his hold one the steering wheel as the words sunk into his brain.

_Fight for her. She had no idea how much I would fight for her._

> I know you're built to love, but broken now, so just try, yeah

> I know you're chokin' on your fears  
>  Already told you, I'm right here  
>  I will stay by your side every night

At those lyrics, the memory of holding Morticia to his chest that other night came to his mind.

> I don't know why you hide from the one  
>  And close your eyes to the one  
>  Mess up and lie to the one that you love

Another memory popped into Rick’s brain of how he had called Morticia an idiot and how she had tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. He held in a breath as he continued to listen.

> When you know you can cry to the one  
>  Always confide in the one  
>  You can be kind to the one that you love  
>  Ah

> I know it's hard for you, but it's not fair  
>  Going sick in the head tryna get you there  
>  And I know it's hard for you, but it's not fair  
>  It's not fair

> I don't know why you hide from the one  
>  And close your eyes to the one  
>  Mess up and lie to the one that you love  
>  When you know you can cry to the one  
>  Always confide in the one  
>  You can be kind to the one that you love  
>  Ah  
>  Ah  
>  When you know you can cry to the one  
>  Always confide in the one  
>  You can be kind to the one that you love

As the song came to an end, memories of his insults toward Morticia played in his head. Her looks of disappointment and sadness whenever he said something to her that was too harsh. He felt guilt rise in his chest. There was no doubt, that song was about him. His thoughts continued to swim.

 _In “the one that you love”?_ He didn’t know what to make of that lyric.   
  
_Maybe she thinks like a grandfather loves a granddaughter?_

Rick felt lost. He had spent the last month trying to distance himself from her and now the feelings he kept burried were starting to bubble their way up again. His throat suddenly felt dry.

**Morticia’s POV**

There was silence in the car. The playlist had only one song, so there was nothing else that started playing. Morticia felt like something heavy was about to fall on her. There was no way that Rick, being the genius that he was, would not realize that the song was about him. Hell, it was under a playlist that was titled “Rick”. She felt a stomachache coming along. 

_Why the hell did I label it with his name?!_

Morticia had never thought that Rick would look at her playlists. She thought it would just be private. She cursed silently to herself as the silence continued. She usually made playlists about her feelings. And her continuous thoughts of Rick had led her to start a playlist on him. She was secretly glad that she had not added more songs that reminded her of him.

Morticia was shaken out of her thoughts when Rick cleared his throat. He was looking right at her. Morticia tensed, sure that he was going to throw another insult at her. Probably tell her that the song was corny. Or worse, maybe he knew what she felt toward him... that her feelings were not so innocent.

What happened next surprised her. Rick gave a small smile and reached out a hand to gently put on her left shoulder.

”That was a great song, Morticia” he said and then he turned back to the steering wheel.   
  
Morticia continued to watch him as he drove with a smile on. He looked genuinely pleased. Rick rarely maintained his smiles. She tried her best to calm down her heart beat and the flutter in her stomach as they made their way home.


	7. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia eats a toxic fruit. Will Rick be able to save her in time?

** Rick’s POV **

Rick decreased his negative comments to Morty and Morticia. Well, he still insulted their intelligence, but he prided himself with making the effort which was more than what any other Rick would have done. Morticia appeared happier as well. Everything was going well until they visited the planet, Genimen, to gather some ingredients for his concentrated dark matter recipe. Rick and Morty were in the process of gathering nightlock berries when Morticia came stumbling through the bushes with one hand clutched to her stomach while holding a golden fruit with her other hand.

”Rick, I’m not feeling well,” she said as she moved toward him.

Rick took a look at what she was holding and groaned. There was a bite mark on the fruit with a chunk missing.

”Did you eat that?!” he yelled. He recognized the fruit immediately.

”Yes. My stomach hurts,” she said as she put her arms around her stomach.

”Oh jeez,” said Morty. “What’s wrong with her Rick?”

”That Morty,” said Rick as he pointed to the fruit. “Is an alien fruit that the natives of this planet eat for breeding purposes.”

”What?” said Morty confused.

”Your sister is going to die unless she has sex,” said Rick flatly with a frown at Morticia.

Morticia was stunned. “I have to what?!” she said in shock while still holding on to her stomach.

”You have to have sex with a male or you are going to die!” Rick yelled at her. Anger had spilled over his features.   
  
He went into a full rant on how stupid she was and how irresponsible it was to eat foods on alien planets when she didn’t know what they did. In Rick’s mind, he was more angry at himself for not watching her closely. He was also mad about what would need to happen next for Morticia to survive.

“Wha-what’s going to happen to me Rick?!” said Morticia with watery eyes.

Rick looked at her with a scowl. ”The fruit’s toxins are slowly making their way through your body. You will continue to have stomach pains and hot flashes. You will also feel extremely horny. You have approximately 30 minutes to have sex with a male or you will fall into a coma. After that you will have another 5 minutes until you die.”

Morticia and Morty looked at him stunned.

”Rick, you must have something to cure my sister?!” Morty said in a shrill panicked voice.

Rick rolled his eyes. “No Morty, I don’t have anything for this! We’re not in my lab and even if we were, there wouldn’t be enough time for me to come up with an antidote to save her!” 

Morticia felt sick and not just because of the toxins. She knew where this was leading.

”She has to have sex with a male. It’s the only way to neutralize the toxins in her system.”

Morty and Morticia stared at him with wide eyes.

”Well,” said Rick looking uncomfortable as he rubbed his hand to the back of his head. “My suggestion is that we all go to the nearest hotel and I’ll find someone for you to...” he paused and his eyes widened, “for you to fuck.”   


Morticia turned red. She had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life.

”No!” she said in a panic. “I... I don’t want to have sex with a stranger! I just can’t!”

”You’re going to die if you don’t!” said Rick in a frustrated voice.

”I can’t, Rick. A stranger,” she whispered. “I’m scared.” Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

”What do you expect me to do about that?!”

”Rick, I can’t fuck a stranger! I... I want my first time to be with someone I trust,” she said in a small voice.

_ Fuck, she’s a virgin. _ He couldn’t help but be slightly turned on at the thought. Nobody had touched her yet.

 _ You want to touch her, you sick fuck. _ Rick tried to get out of his thoughts and focus back on the present.

”Well, do you have any male friends that you trust?” he asked.

Morticia shook her head. Rick was aware that he had taken Morty and Morticia away from their high school classes so much that they barely had acquittances. They also had just started community college, so they did not have enough time to establish any long term relationships yet.   


”Then who the fuck do you trust?!”

Morticia looked at her feet. Morty interjected.

”It has to be you, Rick” he said with a serious look on his face.

”What?!” Rick yelled in surprise.

”You have to be the one to have sex with her.”

”Why the hell me?!” he said, trying to keep that odd feeling he kept buried down. “Why don’t you fucking do it?!”

”I can’t,” Morty said with disgust on his face. “She’s my twin sister. I’ve never had sex before either, so if I have to do it then it would traumatize both of us.”

”Oh, so you don’t think I’ll be traumatized with fucking my own granddaughter?!”

Morty sighed. “You’ve already seen a lot, Rick. You’ll be able to handle it better than any of us. The other option would be Dad, but there is no way he would agree to do that to his own daughter.”

Rick bit his lip.   
  
_Fuck, when did a Morty get smart?_

Morty looked at Morticia. “Do you have any better ideas?”

”No,” she said quietly as she looked at Morty.

”No, no way!” Rick said putting his hands up.

Morty wheeled on him angrily. “You are going to have sex with my sister! You’re the one who brought us into this mess in the first place. She’s going to die if you don’t do anything!”

Rick looked at the both of them as they waited for his response. In another time, Rick would have found this scenario comical. Morty was ordering him to fuck his twin sister, who was his granddaughter.

_Boy, this was not what I had expected to do when I woke up this morning._

**Rick’s POV Continued**

Rick portaled the three of them to an alien hotel. He hoped that he could hire someone at the hotel to have sex with Morticia and that she would change her mind about it being him.

A dark part of himself wanted to go through with Morty’s plan and have Morticia for himself, but he would never admit that.

Rick booked two hotel rooms. One for Morty to stay in and another for Morticia. He planned to sleep in Morty’s room once whatever was going to happen was finished.

Rick looked over at his grandchildren who were near the elevator. Morticia was growing much weaker since she had bitten the fruit. Morty and Morticia hugged and he could see Morty lean in and whisper a few words to her. Rick suspected that he was trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. Rick knew that whatever was going to happen, he would not allow Morticia to die. He put the keycard in Morticia’s room and opened the door. It was a rather fancy hotel and all the items were luxurious. He looked at the King bed with its silk sheets. He took his flask out and almost drank the entire thing down. He was not drunk enough for this. Morticia was going to have sex with someone on that bed in a few moments.

”Morty went to his room,” said Morticia as she entered and closed the door.

_Of course, he did. He wasn’t going to watch his sister have sex._

Morticia looked like she was going to collapse. Rick took an arm and guided her to the bed so she could lie down. He was starting to worry. They were running out of time.

”Rick, please. It hurts,” she said with a pleading look.

Rick felt panic set in. If he didn’t do anything soon, she would die. 

“Are you sure you want me to do this, Morticia?” he asked in a serious tone. “I can go find someone to... to fuck you.” As he said the words he cringed. He hated the idea of someone touching Morticia like that.

_That’s because you want to be the one to do it. You pervert._

Rick felt disgusted with himself, just as he felt disgusted with the thought of Morticia having sex with someone else.

”I want you, Rick,” she said through gritted teeth. “Please,” she whispered. “I don’t want a stranger... I’m a virgin. I don’t want it to hurt. I want you, because I trust you.”

Rick thought he was going to have a heart attack as the words sunk in. Judging by the paleness of Morticia’s skin, he only had about 10 minutes to start doing the deed before she fell into a coma that he wouldn’t be able to pull her out of. That wasn’t enough time to find someone else. And she said she had wanted him to do it. Rick tried to steel himself for what he was about to do.   


_ You’re doing this to save her life. That’s it. Better you than someone else. You can make sure that it hurts less, since she’s a virgin. _

Rick trembled as he crawled onto the bed and leaned over Morticia. He kissed her on the lips to try to give her some reassurance. Morticia whimpered as the pain continued to go through her body.

Rick continued kissing her gently.

_ Cherries. Delicious cherries. _

He found himself wondering how many times he had fantasized about kissing her like this. Of course, he always kept these fantasies buried deep, but they were there and they involved more than just kissing. He moved his hands lower until they were on her hips.

”Help me. Please, Rick,” Morticia said with tears in her eyes.

”It’s alright baby,” he said. “I’m here.”

He started to unzip Morticia’s dress. Her face was flush from the poison and the embarrassment of being in her underwear. Rick gave a small smile when he saw that even Morticia’s bra and panty were a pastel yellow. 

_What was it with Morticias and Mortys and the color yellow?_

Rick stood up and stripped down to his boxers. Morticia gave a moan at the sight of him. Rick raised his eyebrow. He had never heard that sound come from her before. He found himself wanting to be the one to cause more of that sound coming out of her. His cock started to harden.

He leaned over Morticia again. She had started sweating profusely and her breathing had quickened, which Rick knew were the affects of the poison moving through her bloodstream.

Morticia suddenly scrambled and pulled his body right onto hers. It took Rick by surprise and he made sure to use his strength to keep the majority of his weight off her. She was too small to have all of his weight on her. He felt even more turned on when thinking about their size and strength difference.

Morticia gyrated her hips on his crotch. Rick bit his lip as he held back a gasp. 

”Rick! It hurts! Please!” Morticia shouted.

This was now or never. He had to act fast.

He put his hand down and started rubbing her through her panties.

”Shit, Morticia. You’re already soaked.”

Morticia gave a gasp as a little relief came with his touches.

”Just do it, please” she whimpered as she started moving her hips to go with his movements. 

There was no more time to stall. Rick got up and pulled his boxers off. Morticia worked on taking off her own bra and underwear. She threw them off the side of the bed. She clutched her stomach in pain and laid back down. Rick kneeled between her legs and looked at her naked form. He had seen Morty naked a number of times, however there was never an adventure where Morticia had to strip down. Well, until now. Her body was more beautiful than he had imagined. Her breasts were smaller than the type of women he usually slept with but they were perfectly round and perky. Given Morticia’s petite frame, they looked a little large on her. Her skin was smooth. He was pleased to see a small tuft of pubic hair that matched the hair on her head. She had kept it nicely trimmed. He couldn’t help but moan when he saw sticky liquid glistening on her core and inner thigh. She was already so wet. He wanted to insert himself immediately, but he knew that it would be too painful without her being more ready.

Rick inserted one finger into Morticia. She hissed at the intrusion.

”It’s okay, baby. I just need to prepare you a little,” he said as he started to pump his finger in and out of her.

Morticia nodded as she closed her eyes in pain. Once he felt her relax around his fingers, he added a second and then a third. Morticia gave small sighs and gasps. Rick thought he was going to lose it any moment.

He removed his fingers once he thought he had prepared her well enough. He hadn’t noticed that he had already started stroking his shaft. It was wet with precum. 

He saw Morticia’s eyes widen when she saw his shaft. Rick couldn’t help but smirk. He knew that he was larger than the average human male. He had done his best to prepare her given the time they had left, but Morticia had a petite body so he knew it was going to hurt especially since it was her first time as well. He would try to be as gentle as possible.

**Morticia’s POV**

Morticia shuddered in anticipation. She still felt pain and heat throughout her body due to the poison, but she didn’t care at this point. She just wanted Rick inside her and she doubted that the want was just the poison talking. Rick was big. She started to feel a little nervous about him entering her with his size. He was smirking at her while stroking himself. Morticia thought she was going to have an orgasm right then and there with the sizzling look he was giving her.  
  


He shifted and positioned his shaft near her entrance. He leaned over her and his face softened. He gave her a chaste kiss. She was blown away with how careful and gentle he was being. Like that time he helped her with her cut or that time he helped her get to sleep. Soft touches and warm breaths. He continued to kiss her like that for a few more moments, as well as stroke her side and her breasts. And then she felt it. He was pushing himself into her slowly. Morticia let go of his lips and gasped in pain. 

“You’re doing good, baby” said Rick while moving a strand of her hair away from her face. “You just need to relax more.”

Morticia nodded and Rick continued to give her more soft kisses as he started to pump slowly and shallowly in and out of her. Once he had felt her adjust, he pushed further until his whole cock was inside. Morticia gasped and gripped his back. He held still as he waited for her to adjust. Morticia squirmed at the pain.

”It’s big,” she said through heavy breaths. “You’re too big.”

She felt like she was being split in half. She felt so full that it was painful.

”It’s okay, baby. Just give it a moment,” Rick said through gritted teeth. Morticia could feel his body shudder. He was holding himself back for her. 

Morticia had heard rumors about her grandfather on their travels across dimensions and planets. There were rumors that he had incredible stamina, so much so that he supposedly fucked a whole stadium. There were even rumors that he fucked a planet. Literally a planet. Morticia didn’t know what was true when it came to his sex life, but knowing his personality she hadn’t expected for him to be so caring in bed.

Rick started pumping himself in and out of her. There was still a little pain due to how wide he was. Morticia hissed as the pain slowly subsided. She relaxed as she felt more pleasure. She found herself wanting more. She squirmed, trying to meet his thrusts, but he was going agonizingly slow. He started kissing her neck.

”You like that, baby” he said with a husky voice. “It’s all for you, my beautiful girl.”

”Rick!” Morticia moaned as he hit a spot within her that suddenly flooded her with more pleasure.

Something in Rick snapped at that point and he growled into her neck.

**Rick’s POV**

Rick had planned to do this slowly, but he was losing his self control. He wanted her. He wanted her so much. He wanted to put some sick claim on her. He pulled himself almost completely out of her and then slammed in balls deep. It was the hardest thrust that he had given her since they started. He groaned.

_So tight._

Morticia gasped in surprise. He smirked into her neck. 

_Oh, I can make you feel so much, Morticia._

He growled and grabbed her so she was against his chest and he sat up bringing her along with him. In this position, she was straddling him. Rick moaned as the new position allowed him to go slightly deeper. 

“Rrrriiccck,” Morticia said in ecstasy.

At the sound of his name being said by her, Rick felt the last of his self-control slip. He tightened his grip on her hips and lifted her almost off his cock and then pulled her back down to envelop the whole thing.

Morticia’s eyes widened in surprise. There was still a little pain but there was also a lot of pleasure. Rick started a brutally fast pace.

“Ah, ahh, ahh!” Morticia said loudly with each thrust. She squeaked and whimpered as he pounded into her. Rick couldn’t help but smile at the sounds he was getting out of her.

_Yes, baby. Let me hear you._

**Mortica’s POV**

Morticia looked down she could see Rick’s cock going in and out of her as he lifted her and pulled her back on it over and over again. It was getting too much. She felt like her mind was going hazy. So much pleasure and a little bit of pain. She could feel his warmth and the pulse of his cock. 

“Morticia,” he sighed. Morticia looked at him and her heart almost stopped when she saw him looking so intently at her. There were so many emotions there, but she couldn’t identify it. “My Morticia,” he said with another sigh as if he was worshipping her. Then he pulled her in for a deep kiss. And that’s when Morticia lost it. Her orgasm flowed through her body in waves. Rick continued to pump into her as she rode her orgasm. And then he came with her name on his lips. Morticia could feel the hot liquid being pumped into her body. She moaned at the thought of so much of Rick inside her. She looked down and saw his sticky cum flowing out of her as he slowed down. There was cum pooling around his pelvic lines. She now understood why they were given their label. She smiled to herself at the sight.

_Cumgutters._


	8. I Want It Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morticia don’t know how to deal with what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Please comment on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. I already have a specific plan on how this story will go, but if there are ideas that I could include to make it better without changing my view of upcoming chapters too much then I will try to add it. Also, what do you think of Rick and Morticia so far? Lots of angst. LOL.

** Rick’s POV **

Rick looked over at Morticia’s sleeping form. Guilt started to worm it’s way into his chest. He ran a hand through his hair as the gravity of what they had just done dawned on him.

_I just fucked my adopted granddaughter. _

Morticia had had fallen asleep after they both came to completion. He moved closer to her and watched her breathe slowly. Her skin had returned to its normal healthy color. Rick felt relieved at the knowledge that the toxins in her body had been neutralized. He continued to watch her sleep. Morticia’s lips were still pink and swollen from all of their kissing.

He had planned to do it slowly, methodically, and as gently as possible like he was just completing one of his science experiments in the garage. The point was to have sex with her so she wouldn’t die. That was it. Nothing more and nothing less. But the moment his lips met hers he felt completely torn apart and brought to his most basic instincts. He had ended up pounding into her like his life depended on it. Rick didn’t believe in heaven, but the sounds she had made were like a choir of angels. He wanted more. He balled his fists at the thought of kissing her again.

Shame continued to flow through him. He needed to get out of here. Rick listened to Morticia’s breathing to make sure that she was asleep. He put his clothes back on and quietly exited the room to head to the hotel bar. He needed to get wasted.

**Morticia’s POV**

The ride back home was full of tension. Morty did his best to try and fill it up with questions about the stars and planets they passed by. Rick gave him short answers. Morticia bit her lip. She had suspected that having sex with Rick would change things between them, but she didn’t know how it would change. She had hoped that he would have enjoyed it. And knowing Rick then he would probably just move on. After all, Rick was known to be a womanizer, so it shouldn’t have been a big deal right? A part of Morticia knew that she had wanted it to happen and that she wanted it to happen again.  


_ Geez, I’m messed up. _

But since she woke up, Rick had barely said anything to her since they had checked out of the hotel. Morticia noticed that he looked more pissed than ever when he was talking to her. He had even had his hands in fists.

_Was last night really that bad?_

When they were back in the garage, Morty gave Morticia a small smile before entering the house. She loved her brother. He always knew how she was feeling. She knew that he had made it a point to go into the house first so she would have time to talk to Rick alone about what had happened. Of course Morty didn’t pry, he knew that it was something that would be sensitive to her. She sighed.

_I have the best brother._

She turned back to Rick. He was already at his work table drilling into a piece of metal. She hesitated for a moment before stepping forward.

“R-rick?” Morticia said. She didn’t know what she wanted to say, but she did feel that they needed to talk about what had happened.

To Morticia’s horror, Rick slammed the drill down on the metal table. She jumped at the noise. She couldn’t see Rick’s face from where he was standing, but she noticed that his back had tensed. His hands balled into fists on the table.

“Look, Morticia. If this is about us having sex, save it. I only did it so you wouldn’t fucking die. You told me to do it,” he said with annoyance in his voice. “Next time, don’t go and eat a fruit on an alien planet without knowing what it is! You’re an idiot- a fucking moron!”

Morticia flinched as his words cut through to her. Rick still hadn’t turned around to look at her. He was angry. She had messed up big time. She felt her eyes begin to water, but she didn’t want to sob in front of him. 

Rick suddenly looked through a drawer and pulled a syringe with a glowing red liquid. He turned around and looked at Morticia as he uncapped it.   


“Wha-what is that Rick?!” she said in fear. Rick continued to approach her with the needle up. His face was expressionless.   


“Give me your arm,” he said while holding his hand out.

”Not until you tell me what’s in there,” she said.

”It’s something that I created a long time ago. An emergency contraceptive to prevent pregnancy after sex. It’s 100% effective with no side effects as long as it is taken within 72 hours. Think of it as a morning after pill but much better.”

Morticia swallowed hard. She hadn’t thought about pregnancy. She gave Rick her arm. He held it firmly and injected her with the red liquid. Morticia felt a slight sting but nothing else. Morticia thought that Rick would let go of her arm after the injection, but he continued to hold it. Morticia looked up at him. He was avoiding her gaze, his eyes still on her arm.   


“Did-did I hurt you?” Rick whispered.

Morticia was shocked by the question. By the way he asked it, she knew that he was referring to more than just her arm.

_Is that why he had been acting so weird? Was he scared that he hurt me?_

Morticia didn’t realize that she hadn’t answered his question until he looked up at her.   


”Do you feel any pain?” he said more firmly.

”Just-Just a little soreness, but I think I’m okay.”

Rick nodded and let go of her arm. “That should pass, but if you’re not feeling well let me know.”

Rick returned to his table and continued working on his invention. It was clearly his way of telling her to go. She lowered her head and looked at the floor.

“Thanks... for saving me, Rick” she said softly. Rick stopped working. She could see his back tense up again. She wanted him to turn around. To look at her. He didn’t respond. Morticia turned the knob on the garage door and entered the house, leaving him to his silence.

She walked quietly back to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it. The tears she had held back started to fall. She wasn’t even sure why she was crying. She lowered herself to the ground and clutched her knees to her chest. She cried uncontrollably.

_ I am an idiot. _

Morticia thought back to what had happened before she ate the golden fruit. She had wandered away from Rick and Morty to give herself some time to think. Rick had been filling up her dreams and her thoughts almost every hour and she was starting to feel defeated. Sadness and jealousy filled her heart whenever she saw him smiling flirtatiously at other beings during their adventures. While she had been caught up in her thoughts, she had literally ran into one of the natives of the planet.

**FLASHBACK**

The alien was green with three eyes, but other than that her body looked similar to a human woman’s body. 

“I’m sorry,” Morticia said, holding the woman’s arm so the alien wouldn’t fall over.

“It’s alright,” said the being.

The alien looked at Morticia with a tilted head. “You’re not from here,” she said calmly.

”No. I’m just visiting with my family,” Morticia said with a small smile. She was relieved. Not all aliens she met were friendly, but this lady appeared to be. The woman gave her a smile back but then frowned.

”You’re sad,” said the alien woman.

Morticia raised her eyebrows and then remembered what Rick had said about the planet and its natives before they landed. He had said that the natives could read emotions upon contact.   
  
“I...” Morticia paused. There was no use denying it. The alien was right. “I guess I am,” she said, her shoulders dropping slightly.

”Why?” said the alien as she tilted her head again.

Morticia looked at the alien. She reminded her of their family therapist on earth.

”I’m sorry. What’s your name?” asked Morticia. If she was going to have a heart to heart with someone, she wanted to at least know the person’s name.

”My name is Nina,” said the being. She held a hand out for Morticia to shake.

”I’m Morticia,” she said while shaking the hand.

”Why are you so sad, Morticia?” asked Nina again. “I can feel it around you. There’s something really wrong.”

Morticia sighed. There didn’t seem to be a polite way to get out of this and honestly her thoughts were so jumbled that talking about it may help.

”I like someone,” Morticia said in a small voice.

The alien gave her a reassuring smile. “Well, isn’t that a good thing? Then why are you sad?”

Morticia sighed again. “This person doesn’t notice me. Not really. Not the way I want him to.” There. Morticia had said it aloud. The thing she had been keeping inside all these months. Somehow admitting this to someone she had just met seemed easier than telling Morty, but she suspected that Morty knew her truest feelings. He could always tell.

”Hmmm...” said Nina. “He doesn’t notice you?”

”No, not really,” said Morticia. She felt like she wanted to shrink into nothing.

”But he cares about you?” she asked.

”I think so...” said Morticia.

After a moment of silence, Nina snapped her fingers. “I think I can help you,” she said with a sly smile.

Before Morticia could ask how, Nina grabbed her arm and started to walk them both further into the forest. They walked for about 5 minutes more until they reached a huge tree with golden fruit. 

“What’s that?” Morticia asked looking at the immaculate fruit that was shining in the sunlight.

”That,” said Nina. “Is the answer to your problem.”

**FLASHBACK END**

Morticia took a deep breath as her thoughts returned to the present. She looked around her room. Then leaned her head back against the door. She hadn’t known that the fruit was going to lead to Rick having sex with her to save her life. The alien had just said that it would get her crush’s attention. When Morticia had asked further, the alien just smiled and told Morticia to trust her. She then instructed Morticia to eat the fruit before talking to her crush and if he cared then it would work out. Morticia of course was hesitant once the alien left and she had considered just leaving the fruit she had picked there, but desperation and curiosity had gotten the best of her. She had taken a bite right before walking back to Rick.   
  
She sighed. What happened was her fault. She couldn’t ever tell Rick why she ate that stupid fruit. 

_Because I wanted your attention. Because I have feelings for you._

She felt guilty. Because of her actions, Rick had to have sex with her. That wasn’t right. He hadn’t wanted to do it. She hated herself.


	9. My Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia feels guilty and tries to act nicer to Rick. Rick doesn’t know how to react to her kindness.

**Morticia’s POV**  
  
The next couple of weeks were different. Although Rick acted like himself at the family dinner table, Morticia noticed that he barely looked and spoke to her. On Thursdays, which were often the days where they would be alone in the house, Rick was never home. He would sometimes leave for 3 or more days on his own, something that rarely occurred in the past. Morticia couldn’t help but feel that this was her fault. Each day she felt her heart sink. She loved spending time with her grandpa, but now she barely saw him. He no longer looked her way when giving instructions and he always called Morty or Summer into the garage as much as possible so Morticia never had time to just talk to him privately. While she attended her classes, Rick would take Morty on adventures without even telling her. She had talked to Morty about her concerns. His advice was to just give Rick some time. To ease her guilt and somehow get back to Rick’s good side, she tried to be more caring toward him.

**Rick’s POV**

Although Rick tried to avoid Morticia as much as possible without raising suspicion, he knew that she had noticed. It started when one day, while he was working on one of his inventions, Morticia had walked in and put down a plate with a grilled cheese sandwhich next to him. He had been too focused on his invention that he had skipped lunch. He had continued to ignore her as he pretended that all of his focus was on his invention. To his surprise, Morticia walked out without saying a word. He had looked over at the sandwhich and his heart had swelled. She had made it for him. 

And similar things like that kept happening. Morticia making him pancakes actually shaped like his own spaceship. He had to admit to himself that they tasted even better than Beth’s and were more accurate to what spacecrafts look like. Morticia having organized his tools while he was gone. Morticia having cleaned his ship. And more. Each time his heart would skip a beat. He had been spending so much time thinking about her and it seemed like she thought about him as well. That she cared about him. And each time he had to remind himself that Morticia was his granddaughter and he was a terrible man who didn’t deserve any of it. 

Even though these acts were all out of kindness, Rick wasn’t sure how to react. He never thanked her or brought it up. Instead he tried to cope with the situation by leaving the house more. Being gone for days, getting high and drunk to try and drive the thoughts and that odd feeling out of his mind. This went on for over a month, until one day Rick could no longer take it anymore. 

**Morticia’s POV**

”Okay, why have you been acting so weird?!” Rick asked. “Was this because we had sex? It’s done! You don’t owe me anything.” 

Morticia shuffled her feet. She had to tell him the truth. The guilt wouldn’t go away without telling him the truth.

”Rick, I-“ but she was cut off.

”I don’t know why you think you owe me anything?! Saving someone else’s life doesn’t mean that you owe them! You and Morty and your stupid morals!” he said while throwing his hands up in the air showing his annoyance. 

”Well, you haven’t made it easy for me, Rick!” Morticia yelled back in anger. “You’ve been avoiding me and disappearing for days! What was I suppose to think?! You’ve been mad at me for the whole thing!”

Rick blinked back at her. His frown deepened on his face.

”And you know what?! You’re right to be mad. It was my fault!” 

”What are you talking about?” Rick asked furrowing his brow.

”I ate the fruit! I didn’t know what it would do but the alien told me it would get your attention! I didn’t know it would mean that you would have to have sex with me! I just wanted your attention!” Morticia said with tears starting to stream down her face.

”My attention?” Rick repeated with confusion.

”Yes!” Morticia said as more tears fell.

”Why the fuck would you eat that fruit to get my attention?! Ever thought about calling my name?!”

”No, you stupid asshole!” Morticia felt like she was going to explode. How could he be so dense? “To get you to look at me! To look at me like...” Morticia’s shoulders drooped.   
  
“Like what?!” yelled Rick putting his hands on his hips and looking down at her.

Morticia looked up at him through her watery eyes. “Never mind,” she said sniffling.

She turned around and started to walk back toward the door to the kitchen. She couldn’t do this right now. Rick grabbed Morticia’s wrist aggressively before she could reach the door and pulled her back.

”Oww!” she said looking at him angrily.

”Oh no you don’t,” he growled.   
  
”Let go of me, Rick!” Morticia tried to pull away, but Rick tightened his grip.

”Like what?!” he repeated his question angrily.

“Like...” Morticia was terrified. Rick tightened his grip more. It hurt. He wasn’t going to let her go.

He raised his eyebrow while waiting for her answer.

Tears started to fall down her cheek again. “Like... Like how you look at Unity!” she cried out.

Rick’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. Morticia could see that all the anger had disappeared from him and he was purely in shock by her answer.   
  
“Because... because I have feelings for you, Rick!” She could no longer control her tears or the hiccups that were coming out with her confession. 

It was getting difficult to breath through all the crying and growing tightness in her chest. She was afraid. So afraid that Rick was going to push her away in disgust. He was going to do it. She was sure of it.

Rick continued to hold her arm and look at her with surprise. He was speechless.

Before either of them could do anything else, the door from the kitchen opened. 

“What the fuck is with all the yell-“ asked Morty before he was cut off by astonishment of the sight in front of him. 

Morty looked at Morticia’s crying face then Rick then Rick’s hand which grasped Morticia’s arm too tightly.

Morty’s face contorted to one of anger. “What are you doing to my sister, Rick?! Let her go,” he said angrily as he stepped forward and pulled on Morticia’s other arm. Rick let go of his grasp on her and Morticia fell into Morty’s arms as her sobs continued.

”It’s ok. What happened?” asked Morty as Morticia cried into his arms.

Before she could answer, she heard the familiar sound of a portal opening. She and Morty looked up in time to see Rick walking through the portal. Within a second it closed, leaving only her and Morty in the garage. Morticia felt her heart sink further. Rick had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please add a kudos and comment on your thoughts about the story so far :) thank you


	10. When You’re Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is gone from the house more now. Morticia and Morty find themselves in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Does anybody play the Sims 4? I added Morticia and Rick sims to my gallery. If you want to download them, my username is SimDreamer05.

**Morticia’s POV**

Morticia was able to explain to Morty what had happened. Morty had been relieved. He had thought that Rick had been hurting her, especially when he had seen her crying uncontrollably with Rick’s hand gripping her arm. Morticia reassured him that Rick did not hurt her. She told him everything that had happened. Even what she had said to Rick. Morty had understood her feelings toward Rick. Of course he did. Her twin brother always understood her. He had hugged her and tried to reassure her that everything would be okay.

But everything was not okay. Rick would spend a week away and come back just to have dinner with the family and then leave right afterwards for another week. No adventures, no talking to Morticia. Beth had tried to ask him about his more frequent absences, but he just explained that he was very busy with a project out in space. Beth and Jerry, of course, had believed him. Morty and Morticia knew he was just avoiding telling the truth and Summer couldn’t care less. 

Whenever Morticia tried to talk to Rick, he would leave the room or say he was busy and portal out. She felt broken. Her relationship with Rick was ruined. Her heart broke into a million pieces each time. Morty tried his best to console her, but she felt like even his words couldn’t reach her.

“He can’t ignore you forever,” he said with a frown. 

Morticia looked at him with sad eyes. “Knowing Rick, I think he can.”

”Well, I’ve had enough of this. I haven’t gone on an adventure with him in a while either and what he’s doing to you is just wrong. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, you are still his granddaughter and he shouldn’t be ignoring you.”

Morticia looked down. She had thought the same thing, but Rick seemed to not care anymore that she was his granddaughter. “He’s probably disgusted with me,” she said with a tear forming in her eye. “And I get it. I- I shouldn’t have feelings for him.”

Morty frowned and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. “We can’t always control our feelings. I get why you have feelings for Rick. Heck, many women, men, aliens have had something for him. He- he’s the smartest and most powerful man in the universe and across dimensions. Why wouldn’t you? He sucks everybody into his world. I get it.”

Morticia continued to look down. Morty had pretty much summed up her thoughts about Rick. Rick was strong, not just physically but mentally. His mind was full of brilliant ideas. No one could spar with him at his level. And he knew it. He took the universe for a ride whenever he wanted and everyone else was just collateral damage. And she... what was she compared to him? An 18 year old who took community college classes. The only thing remarkable about her- heck, about her family had to do with Rick. Everything had to do with Rick. All the incredible things she had seen in her life were because Rick had shown it to her. Anything that was really worth knowing was because Rick had taught it to her. And the feelings she had... they existed because of him. She had crushes on boys in the past, but they were not anything close to what she felt for Rick. This was not a crush. It was something more. She felt regret and shame as she looked back at Morty. 

“I’ll talk to him,” said Morty. “I’ll see if there is a way to work this out.” He gave Morticia a little squeeze and walked out of the room.

**Rick's POV**

Rick pushed his seat back and watched the stars from his ship. He had been traveling from planet to planet and dimension hopping relentlessly. Only stopping when he was too high and drunk or when he went back to Earth for weekly dinner. He didn’t know why he even came back at all.

_You know why, Sanchez._

Rick took out his flask and drank half its contents on one go. He could go. He kept telling himself. He could go and start life in another dimension. He had already done it with Morty and Morticia. He pondered what that would be like without them. They were the only ones left that were from his original dimension. Ricks don’t care for Mortimers or Morticias he reminded himself.

_But you care._

Rick growled to himself and finished the contents of his flask. He hated his irrational attachments. It was something that deviated from most Ricks. Not that he paid too much attention to the Citadel anyway but still his attachments did not match with what he knew about the universe. Not when everybody could be replaced. He could replace them. It would be easy to find a Morty in the Citadel but more challenging to find a Morticia. They were rare, but it was still possible. He frowned and quickly pushed the thought away. He knew deep inside that he didn’t want to replace the two of them.

Rick sighed and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. There was a photo of his entire family and another photo of him with Birdperson and Squanchy. He flipped to the next photo. It was a simple photo but he had spent a lot of time looking at it lately. It was a selfie that Morticia had taken on his phone a while back. He had been surprised to see it when flipping through the contents of his phone, but he instantly wanted to print it out. She wore her usual yellow dress and had a big smile on her face. Rick gave a small smile back at the photo. 

**Morticia’s POV**

After their little conversation, Morticia noticed that Morty made it a habit to go to the garage before dinner everyday to check if Rick came back. She knew it was to try and catch Rick alone with the hope of talking about their strange situation.   
  
Today, while watching an episode of Ball Fondlers with Morty, he had stood up and walked to the garage. Morticia glanced at the clock. It was 5:30 pm.   
  
_Yup, he’s checking for Rick again._

She felt nervous whenever she noticed Morty go to the garage. She wasn’t sure what her brother was going to say to Rick. She tried to pull her attention back to the show, but her thoughts still wandered to Rick. He had now been gone for 5 days since his last visit, so he would be back for weekly dinner with the family any day now. She wasn’t sure why he came back at all. He was ignoring her, barely interacting with Morty, lying to the rest of the family. Was it just to reassure Beth that he hadn’t abandoned her again? 

_Does he even care about me anymore? Did he ever care about me?  
_  
Suddenly Morticia heard voices in the garage. Her body tensed and she stayed seated. She didn’t want to know what Morty was saying to Rick. She continued to listen to the voices which were slightly drowned out by the tv when she realized there were two voices and neither of them sounded like Rick. _  
_

“Noooooo!” she heard Morty scream. Morticia turned her head and looked toward the closed garage door. She heard some shots from what she could guess were blaster pistols. Morticia quickly stood up and ran toward the garage door. She opened the door to see Morty standing at one end of the garage with one of Rick’s blaster pistols and blood dripping down the front of his yellow shirt. Two aliens were at the other side with their own blaster pistols. She noticed that the aliens looked very similar to ones she had seen before. They were the same species as the aliens that Rick had killed in their last failed business deal.

_What are they doing here? Do they work for the men that Rick killed?!_

The aliens hadn’t noticed Morticia standing at the door. Their eyes were focused on Morty. They stared angrily at Morty as he panted heavily. Morticia could tell that he was heavily wounded. She had to help him quick or they were going to kill him. Before Morticia could move to get to one of Rick’s weapons, Morty aimed his blaster and pulled the trigger just as one of the aliens threw a silver device toward Morty’s feet. Morticia was thrown back as a huge explosion blasted through the garage. She could feel heat from the explosion as she landed on her back on the kitchen floor.

Morticia opened her eyes. She sat up and looked through the garage doorway. She could see that the explosion had burnt parts of the garage. Rick’s things were knocked off their shelves. Charred marks were on the ceiling and floor. Morticia’s eyes widened. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

”Morty?!” she screamed. Her heart hammering in fear.

Morticia ran into the garage and looked at the spot where Morty had stood. There was a large amount of blood on the spot but no Morty. The aliens were no longer there either. Morticia knelt on her knees. She looked around at the garage again. She felt nauseous. There was no way that anybody could have survived that explosion. Her breathing quickened.   
  
_No, no, no, no, no, no._

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Her mind started turning over the events. Morty had been standing at that spot and the aliens had thrown some sort of grenade at him. And now what was left was Morty’s blood on the floor. Morticia shook her head. 

_No, Morty can’t be dead._

She hug her knees to her chest and continued sobbing. 

_No. Not Morty._

Morticia continued to weep. She then stood up on shaky legs and walked out of the garage to look for her parents.


	11. Always Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has to deal with the consequences of not being there to save Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was inspired by James Blunt’s song “Always Hate Me” which I feel fits Rick and Morticia’s relationship in this chapter very well.

**Morticia’s POV**

It had been two days since Morty’s death. Morticia’s eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. Her parents were distraught and Summer was more quiet than Morticia had ever seen her. The house felt empty without Morty. Morticia would look into his untouched room several times a day. She would wish that it was all a bad dream and that he would be there laying in his bed or sitting at his desk but of course he wasn’t there. Morticia sat on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her mom had gone to work to try and bury the sadness. Her dad was probably upstairs in his room looking at pictures of Morty and crying. Who knows where Summer was. Morticia felt empty.

Morticia heard the familiar sound of Rick’s portal from behind the garage door. For a moment she thought she had imagined it, but then she heard Rick stumbling around. A clear indication that he was intoxicated. She felt anger surge through her.

_While Morty had lost his life, Rick was out getting drunk?!_

She got up and ran to the garage. Anger boiling over. This was all his fault. Her brother. Her brother was gone and Rick had not been here. He had not protected Morty. She wanted to make him pay for it. Pay for her feeling so much pain while he was gone, blissfully unaware that his family was suffering.

She opened the door to the garage and saw Rick swaying while looking wide eyed around the burnt space.

”What the fuck happened to my stuff?!” he said.

She had not seen him in so long. She felt the familiar ache in her chest at seeing him again. Familiar feelings started coming forth which then quickly turned back to anger and hurt.   
  
Rick quickly glanced at her and then looked at the blood stains on the floor. “Is that blood? Whose blood is that?” he asked. At the sight of the blood, he seemed to have sobered up a little bit.

Beth had done her best to clean up the garage, but she could not get every stain out. Beth had cried so much when she had seen Morty’s blood that Morticia and Jerry had to pull her out of there.

“Where have you been?!” Morticia screamed. Tears starting to fall down her face.   
  
Rick looked at her and narrowed his eyes. “Busy,” he said flatly. “Now, are you going to tell me what happened to my stuff?”

Morticia clenched her fists. She wanted to punch him right now. “Morty is...”

She swallowed hard. Saying it aloud was harder than she thought. She hadn’t said it aloud since she had explained what happened to her parents. Somehow saying it aloud again made it more real and she still wasn’t ready for it.

”Morty is dead,” she said trying to control the tremble in her voice and finding herself unsuccessful at it.

Rick looked at her with his mouth wide. “What?! What do you mean dead?!” he said furrowing his eyebrow.

”Those aliens,” she said pointing a finger at him. “The ones you brutally killed in that tavern... their friends portaled into the garage and threw some sort of grenade at Morty!”

Rick looked at the blood splatter with a frown. 

“And you...” Morticia continued quietly. “You weren’t here...” Her fists were clenched at her sides. She held his eye contact. She wanted him to know how angry she felt.

Rick took a step back and tried to compose himself.   
  
”Morticia, I...” he said softly stepping forward and trying to reach out to her, but Morticia stepped away and crossed her arms.

“Where were you Rick, huh?! Why weren’t you here?! Oh I know, because you’re obviously drunk!”

Rick continued to look at her. Sadness and guilt clearly etched on his face.

Morticia wanted him to respond. She wanted him to say anything, but she was just met with those penetrating blue eyes. The ones that she had spent so much time secretly admiring. Her frustration grew.

”So what?! You have nothing to say?!” she screamed.

”I... I’m sorry, I wasn’t here,” Rick said quietly.

Morticia had never heard Rick sincerely apologize. She wanted to accept it, but the anger was just too much. They had lost Morty. Her Morty. Her twin. 

“I hate you, Rick” she said. “I hate you.”

Rick quietly looked at her. His sad eyes seemed to examine her face. Morticia wiped her tears and walked out of the garage.

**Rick’s POV**

Rick sighed after the door shut behind Morticia. He slumped down onto the burnt floor. His stool had been destroyed and looked to unsteady to sit in. Rick put his head in his hands. Was Morty really dead? Something didn’t add up. Rick knew that he had many enemies, but what would killing Morty accomplish? Just revenge for him killing those turds who were eyeing Morticia? And then they had left without confronting him? What was the point to all of it?

Morticia had looked at him with so much pain. He had never seen her look at him like that. And she had said she hated him. She hated him.

Rick had done many cruel things to his family and had put their lives in danger too many times to count. Morticia would get angry or yell at him, but she had never said those words. He grabbed the closest object and threw it to the other side of the garage. The metal hit the wall with a clang and fell to the ground in pieces. Rick growled. He wanted to go to Morticia and beg for forgiveness. He didn’t deserve her. He was a terrible man.

Rick looked around at the garage. A lot of things had been burnt. A lot of his work had been destroyed. He looked at the blood stains.

 _Morty_.

It suddenly felt like there was less oxygen in the room. His grandson was dead. But still the story did not add up. Rick moved closer to the blood stains, he looked up to the corner of the garage.   
  
_Bingo._

Rick had of course kept a miniature camera in the garage to record everything. And from where he was standing, he could see the tiny speck that was his camera. It seemed to be untouched. 

Rick quickly got up and moved a rug on the floor. He entered the passcode and turned the wheel to the hatch. Darkness enveloped him as he climbed down into his underground bunker.

**Morticia’s POV**

Morticia felt anger and dread as she laid on her side. Thoughts of Morty ran through her head. How was she going to continue her life without him? They had been inseparable since birth. She remembered when they were toddlers pasting macaroni to their papers. Another memory of them watching Rocket Power as kids. Walking around the mall for the first time on their own. Celebrating their high school graduation together with two cakes. Morticia’s heart clenched as memory after memory burst forward.

**Rick’s POV  
**

Rick sat down in front of one of his computers. He stored his most important recordings in the bunker. The recording of the explosion should have been captured and sent to his database. Rick rewinded the video of the garage until he saw Morticia crying on the screen.   
  
Rick frowned. She looked so broken. Around her smoke from the explosion drifted through the air. 

_This is it. This is when it happened._

Rick kept rewinding to the point when Morty had first entered the garage. He pressed play.

Morty had entered the garage and looked around. He then leaned against the washer and started whistling to himself as if waiting for something.

_Maybe he was waiting for me?_

A couple minutes later there was a bright flash of light and two aliens were standing in the garage. Morty looked surprised.

”Who are you?” he asked.

The aliens drew their weapons on Morty.

”I’m Clyde and this is my associate, Brandon. We’re here to talk to Rick,” said the tallest alien.

Morty scowled. “Rick’s not here,” he said.

”Well then, when will he be back?” spat out Clyde.

”I don’t know said Morty,” as he moved closer to the dials of the washer machine. Rick smiled to himself. Morty had known how to access some of the weapons in the garage.

”Hmmm... we’ll just have to take you then,” Clyde said as he stepped forward. Brandon followed suit and they slowly approached Morty. 

Morty turned the dials quickly and Rick’s armory popped open behind him. Morty grabbed a huge blaster. 

”I don’t think so,” he said. Rick could tell that although Morty was trying to act tough, he was still very scared.

”Why would you want me anyway?” Morty asked. 

“Because...” said Clyde with a sinister smile. “Rick killed our old boss and associates. We were told to bring him, but since he isn’t here you’ll have to do. After all, you are Morty Smith, right?”

Morty quirked an eyebrow as they mentioned his name.

”Morty Smith. The great Rick Sanchez’s grandson and assistant. He‘ll come looking for you.”

Morty frowned. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” The two aliens quickly aimed their blaster pistols at him. 

“Noooo!” Morty screamed.

The two aliens shot Morty. Rick gritted his teeth. One wound was on Morty’s shoulder and the other in his abdomen. Blood started oozing to the floor. Morty took a few steps back and cocked the blaster he was holding and aimed it back at the aliens. Morty was panting from the pain.

The door to the kitchen opened and Morticia stood there looking at Morty and the aliens at a standoff. Neither party had seemed to have noticed her. The alien, named Brandon, took out a silver cube from his jacket and threw it at Morty’s feet.

There was an explosion and all Rick could see was smoke on the screen. It took a while to dissipate and for the image on the screen to become clear. The next thing he saw broke his heart. Morticia was kneeling on the floor crying next to Morty’s blood. Rick stopped the video.

He sat there looking at the paused screen of Morticia crying. He had seen that silver box before. It was a piece of technology that was used by some alien life forms to teleport. Rick scoffed. It was rather rudimentary compared with other teleportation tech out there. Heck, he could make a much smoother teleportation device with much less.   
  
He looked closer to the screen. Those teleportation devices gave off a lot of energy when activated, hence the explosion. So of course Morticia would have thought it was a grenade. They were meant to be used outdoors in an area with a lot of oxygen, but those stupid aliens had used it in his garage and destroyed his stuff in the process. He leaned back in his chair. This meant one thing.   
  
Morty may still be alive.

Rick grabbed his portal gun and shot it toward the wall. He portaled to the spot where Morty had been standing in the video. 

_Where is it?_

Rick looked around at the floor. The device had to be somewhere. All its teleportation properties would have been gone but Rick would be able to reverse engineer it easily to find where Morty had been teleported. Rick looked under his workbench. Nothing. He continued to crawl on the floor looking behind objects closest to the spot where the device had been thrown. He saw something shining behind the dryer. Rick reached to pick up the silver cube.

He attached the cube to one of his computers and a set of coordinates blinked on the screen. Rick adjusted his portal gun. He had to get his grandson back. There was no time to waste. Who knew what those aliens were doing to Morty. Rick blasted a portal to the same coordinates. As he stepped forward he stopped. 

Morticia.

He thought about bringing her, but then his thoughts quickly reminded him of the last words she had said to him. _I hate you_. He felt wretched. He had to get Morty and bring him back to her. Without another hesitation, Rick walked through the portal.

**Morticia’s POV**

It had been two months since anyone last saw Rick. She had been skipping her classes and staying in her bedroom most of the time. Jerry would still get teary eyed whenever something reminded him of Morty. Summer had become more cold and quiet. Morticia knew that was Summer’s way of dealing through pain. Beth was the worst one out of all of them. She drank even more than she usually would and Morticia understood why. Not only did Beth lose Morty, but she also lost the father that had come back into their lives. This was the longest that Rick had ever been gone. He had just left without a goodbye. No one knew if he was coming back. Morticia found herself too distraught about Morty’s death that she didn’t want to entertain the idea at first that Rick had left the family, but as the days of his absence continued, she started to believe he was not going to return. Morticia sighed at her desk. She had homework to complete, but she could not concentrate on any of it. She put her head down. This was useless, she wasn’t getting anywhere with it.

Suddenly Morticia heard a familiar sound. She looked up to see a green portal opening in the middle of her room. Morticia felt sadness and apprehension as she expected Rick to walk through it. Even though she had hoped that he hadn’t left, she was still angry at him and she didn’t want to talk to him right now. She wasn’t sure how she could ever forgive him. Her brother was gone forever. The person she trusted the most in the world was dead because of him and because he wasn’t there.

But then she noticed that the silhouette was not Rick’s. No. It was much shorter and closer to her own height. The figure stepped onto her bedroom carpet. Morticia’s jaw dropped in shock. She was staring at her brother. Except she could tell that it wasn’t really her brother. No, this Morty was from a different dimension.   
  
The Morty gave her a small smile. 

“Hi, Morticia” he said. He sounded exactly like her Morty.

Morticia continued to look at him, not truly believing what she was seeing. He looked exactly like her Morty. She had missed seeing him so much. And here in front of her was almost an exact replica of him. Except there was one major difference with this Morty. He had a black eyepatch over his right eye.


	12. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia talks to another Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took a long time. I wrote a lot a few weeks ago, but it got accidentally erased from my phone. I was so frustrated that I had to take a break from it for a while. Please note that the Morty that Morticia is talking to is different from the Morty that Rick is talking to.

**Morticia’s POV**

Morticia stood up from her desk. She hesitated as she got closer to Morty.

”You’re not my brother,” she said as she examined him. He looked back at her with his uncovered eye. 

”I am your brother,” Morty said with a small smile. “Just not the one from this dimension.”

Morticia watched him as she pondered his words. He sounded exactly like her Morty, but she knew for sure that he wasn’t from her dimension. Maybe it was all the dimension hopping with Rick which honed her skills, but she could always tell when someone wasn’t her Rick or her Morty.

”What are you doing here?” she asked.

The portal behind Morty closed. His gaze shifted to the objects around her room. “I came here, because you’re not living up to your true potential.”

Morticia furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

”I know that Rick abandoned you.”

“He didn’t...” she started to say but realized that what this Morty had said was the truth. Rick had not come back and it had been months. She felt a tightness in her chest. She had been wondering if Rick really had left, but here was someone voicing it aloud.

”I know you miss it. The adventures. Space. The thrill. I did when my Rick left me,” Morty glanced back at her as he held up one of the snow globes displayed on her bookshelf and examined it. 

Morticia raised her eyebrows. “Your Rick left you?”

”Yes, about three years ago,” Morty said with a straight face. He continued to walk slowly around her room as if he was taking a tour.

”Why did he leave?” Morticia whispered. 

“Because Ricks don’t care about us,” Morty said as if he was stating a well known fact.

Morticia frowned as Morty’s words sunk in. “How did you know that Rick left me?”  
  
“Interdimensional goggles,” he responded with a shrug. “I was looking through alternate dimensions and I saw you.”

Morticia nodded her head. She remembered those goggles. Rick had used it to show her parents and sister their lives in other dimensions. This Morty could have used the goggles in his dimension to see parts of her life. She gave a shiver at the thought of someone watching her without her knowledge.

“I want to offer you the chance to join me,” said Morty in a serious tone. 

Morticia stepped back and sat down on her bed. She looked at him skeptically. ”Why would I join you? What would we do?”

Morty looked at her with a smirk. Morticia had never seen such a look on her own brother’s face. She found it a little disconcerting.

”Adventures. Our way. Not Rick’s. We could save planets. Look for treasures. Visit all the ice cream parlors. Anything you can think of.”

Morticia quirked an eyebrow. Now that sounded interesting. How many times had she given Rick a suggestion or requested to visit a specific planet just to be told how stupid it was? Too many to count.

But could she really just leave? What about her family here? Sure, they were not her original family, but she still loved them and they loved her. What if Rick came back?

”I don’t think so,” she said softly. “That’s a nice offer, but I think I’ll stay here.”

Morty turned around and looked straight at her. 

“Why?” He simply asked her.

Morticia shuffled her feet while rubbing her arm. “He.... he might come back.”

Morty’s face turned to one full of pity. 

”He’s not coming back,” he said with a frown.

”Oh yeah. Well, how do you know?” She was starting to get irritated with this Morty.

”He’s not,” Morty said definitively. “You need to see it for what it is. I waited three years for my Rick.”

Morticia could hear herself swallow. 

“And he never came back.”

Morty walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.

”He left and he’s never coming back. And what did he leave you with? A broken family. A brother who is dead.”

Morticia felt like she was being slapped by his words. They were all true. Her family was barely functional. Jerry was a wheeping mess since Morty died. Most of the time Beth was passed out from all the wine and Summer was barely home. Family dinners were excruciating and heartbreaking. Rick and Morty’s empty seats were the white elephant in the room. Most of the time dinner was completely silent with the occasional sniffle from Jerry. And where did that leave her? It left her feeling lost, empty, and alone.  
  
“You trusted him, didn’t you?” Morty continued. “Face it, Morticia. He left. We don’t matter to Ricks. He used you for your brainwaves and then when things got too difficult, he left you. He abandoned you.”

Morticia felt dizzy listening to Morty. She had tried to block out the same exact thoughts which entered her head every night since she couldn’t find Rick in the garage. Was he really gone for good? Would he really just leave her? She had thought that somehow through it all- past Rick’s nihilistic speeches- that she and her twin mattered to him. He had promised them 100 years. He had made it a point to save them from their original dimension and then the dimension after that. He could have left at any of those times without her or her twin but he didn’t. And yet... Rick had left their other family members. Did he save her and Morty because they were the closest to him at the time? Did it really all come down to the fact that he needed their brainwaves?  
  
And then Morty said something that Morticia had always tried to keep buried in the inner recesses of her mind.

”To Rick you’re replaceable.”

_Replaceable._

The one thing that Morticia had always feared was the truth of how Rick felt toward her.

_You trusted him, didn’t you?_

Morty’s words echoed through her head. She had trusted him. She always had. She had even admitted her feelings to him and even though she knew that there was a chance he would be disgusted by it and even reject it, she had not expected him to shun her. He had portaled out of that garage without even saying a word to her.

Morticia looked up. “You didn’t answer my other question. Why did Rick leave?” She knew that she wasn’t just asking out of curiosity of this Morty’s situation. No. She was asking for herself.

Morty turned around. “Same as always. Rick messed up and he couldn’t face the consequences.” Morticia noticed the venom laced in Morty’s voice. 

“I had a twin,” Morty said in a low voice. “My twin was a Morticia and she looked just like you,” he said as he made eye contact. “She died. Rick was careless on one of our adventures and Morticia died.” Morty sat down on the edge of Morticia’s bed. “And then he left. I found him in another dimension living it up with another Morty as if nothing happened.” Morty’s fists tightened around the bedsheets.

Morticia wanted to vomit. Is this how her own Rick had acted. Did he really just go to another dimension without her?

_Replaceable._

”You asked who I was,” Morty continued. “I’m Morty but in my dimension I didn’t die.” He took her hands in his and held them. “You did.”

Morticia was dumbstruck. She could hear the pain in his voice. Morty gave her a sad smile. It was uncanny. The way he looked at her was the same way her Morty use to look at her. She realized that the place on the bed he was currently sitting on was the same place her Morty would sit whenever he visited her room. In a way, he was her Morty.

**Rick’s POV**

Rick sipped from his cup of coffee as he watched Morty in the hospital bed. It had taken Rick days to find where those aliens had been keeping his grandson. They had a vast criminal network spanning multiple planets and Rick had been hell bent to destroy the whole thing. When he finally got to Morty, what he saw had just added fuel to his furry. His grandson had been repeatedly beaten and psychologically tortured. Morty was a mess by the time Rick got to him. He had made sure to make their deaths agonizing. After getting vengeance for what they put his grandson through, Rick had rushed Morty to the best hospital in the universe.

Rick continued to sip from his cup. He had considered bringing Morty home but he didn’t want the rest of the family to see him like this. He especially didn’t want Morticia to see Morty like this.   
  
Morty’s chest slowly rose and fell as he slept peacefully. Thanks to the concoction of medications that doctors had put into his IV, Morty would be asleep for a few more hours. Rick knew that his grandson needed it. Rick didn’t believe in shrinks, but the hospital made clear recommendations that if Morty was going to recover from the psychological torture he had endured then he would need to stay a while longer. Luckily, there was a hotel right next to the hospital where Rick could rest late at night. He rarely left Morty’s side. 

Rick took out his portal gun and stood up from his chair. Morty would still be asleep for the next few hours. There was no problem with him getting some rest too. He shot a portal into the air and walked through it to land on his hotel bed. He was exhausted. The last few weeks weighed heavy on him. He looked at the ceiling. He found that his thoughts drifted back to her. He would never admit it but they always did.

_I hate you._

Rick closed his eyes as he tried to forget the words she last said to him.

**Morticia’s POV**

It had been a couple of days since eyepatch Morty had visited Morticia. Things in the household had got worse. Beth and Jerry were back to arguing. They argued about everything now. Summer had to be sent to rehab due to an overdose. Morticia didn’t even know that Summer had started using after Morty’s death. She hadn’t known that Morty’s death had hit Summer so hard. And she, herself, was failing all her classes. Morticia walked into the garage. It was late, but she couldn’t fall asleep. Eyepatch Morty’s words had hit her hard and she couldn’t let it go.

 _Replaceable_

She walked to Rick’s work table and put her hands on its surface. She felt hollow. They were gone. Morty was gone. And Rick?   
  
She opened one of the desk’s drawer and saw the blue box that contained one of her favorite inventions of his. She pulled the box out and set it on the desk. Inside a glowing blue chalk rested on velvet cloth. Morticia picked it up and examined it. Rick had used this to open up that peaceful world when she had trouble sleeping. She considered using it. Maybe she would be able to go to sleep.

She thought about the last time she had been there. She had laid at Rick’s side until she had fallen asleep and he had let her. She felt her throat go dry as she thought more about him. 

_Replaceable._

Morticia felt a surge of anger rush forward. He had left her. All of it- all the time they spent together and he had just left. He was probably with another Morty or Morticia. She threw the chalk across the garage and reached into her pocket for her phone. She looked through her contacts until she saw Eyepatch Morty’s number. She pressed it and put the phone to her ear as she waited for him to pick up. Now was the time for action.


	13. Look What You Made Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia learns a few things from Eyepatch Morty. Meanwhile, Rick returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several Ricks and Mortys in this chapter. There is our Rick, Morty, and Morticia and then there is Eyepatch Morty with his Mysterious Rick, as well as Little Morty and his abusive Angry Rick. Just to be clear they are all separate and different from each other.

**Morticia’s POV**

Morticia had to hand it to Eyepatch Morty. He had a confidence in him that Morticia had never witnessed within her own brother. She had been stunned when Eyepatch Morty had portaled her to his home. It was a massive mansion on a planet similar to Earth except the inhabitants were composed of various aliens from around the cosmos. He had given her a room that was as large as her living room and kitchen combined back home. It turned out that Eyepatch Morty was very successful. He had his own portal gun and he used it to obtain rare items in which he would then sell. She couldn’t help but notice the similarities in Rick. After all, that was how Ricks made money too. On top of that, Eyepatch Morty was a politician. He was some sort of high ranking congressman on this planet. Most of the time he wore a black button-up shirt with a red tie when he went out to do his political business. When he was busy with dealing with his personal customers, Eyepatch Morty would revert to wearing his yellow shirt. With the exception of the eyepatch, he looked like any other Morty.

For the past two weeks, Morticia assisted him in getting gems, artifacts, and machine parts for his customers. When they weren’t busy working, Eyepatch Morty would bring her wherever she wanted to go. She loved being with him. It was like her Morty had never died. He knew the same jokes. Gave the same smile. And Morticia was starting to feel like life really wasn’t that bad. She was starting to enjoy living with him.

But there were moments where Morticia was reminded that Eyepatch Morty was so different from her real brother. He was cunning in a way that she had only seen in Rick and Beth. Eyepatch Morty understood science and was skilled in using technology. When they weren’t on an adventure, Eyepatch Morty took the time to teach Morticia how to use some of the weapons in his arsenal. She recognized some of the weapons were the same as Ricks’ weapons in the Citadel. Morticia had asked Eyepatch Morty how he knew so many things. He had shrugged and said that his original Rick had taught him. Morticia did not ask further questions about his original Rick because she didn’t want to upset him. Life with Eyepatch Morty was good and she didn’t want to go back to the despair that she had felt at home. 

Morticia sat at Eyepatch Morty’s dining table and ate pancakes as she wondered what today would bring. She watched through the window as Eyepatch Morty stepped out to take a phone call out on the terrace. She frowned when she saw him scowling at the ground as he listened to something on his phone. 

”Something wrong?” she asked when he came back inside. 

“Just something we need to take care of,” said Eyepatch Morty in a serious tone. 

Morticia nodded and quickly finished her pancakes as Eyepatch Morty left the room. When he came back he held his portal gun in his right hand and a laser pistol was secured to his waist. Morticia watched as the portal gun glowed the same color green that she associated with adventure. Perhaps they were going to grab some rare artifact for a client?

She noticed that Eyepatch Morty did not have his usual smile, instead he stood there looking at her with a frown. He looked almost sinister with the eyepatch on. She could tell that he was deep in thought. She was just about to ask him what was wrong again but before she could get the words out Eyepatch Morty shot a portal into the air and walked through. Morticia quickly followed.

She realized immediately that she had been wrong in assuming that they were going on a typical run. The place they had portaled to was a dark alley. Morticia’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark space. It was such a contrast to the sunlit room that she had just been in. Trash was heaped against the walls. Windows were boarded up. She could hear police sirens in the background. Wherever Eyepatch Morty had taken her, describing it as creepy would have been an understatement.

She heard something approaching them in the darkness. Morticia stepped back, feeling a chill run down her spine. Eyepatch Morty, on the other hand, did not flinch. The dark figure moved into the dim light from a nearby street lamp. Morticia’s eyes widened as she realized that it was a Rick. He had dark eyebags under his eyes, a scar ran down the left side of his lips. Most noticeably, he wore a black shirt instead of the light blue shirts that most Ricks wore.

“Take me to him,” Eyepatch Morty said to the mysterious Rick.

Mysterious Rick nodded, turned around and started walking back into the darkness of the alley. Eyepatch Morty followed and Morticia quickened her pace to catch up.

“Morty, who is that? I mean… I thought your Rick was... I thought you didn’t see your Rick anymore?” Morticia said as she kept her eyes on Mysterious Rick’s back.

Eyepatch Morty glanced at her, “I don’t. This is a different Rick.” Morticia frowned, still confused by the entire situation. “I control him.”

“What? What do you mean you control him?” None of this was making sense. Where were they even going?

“I’ll explain later,” he said as they turned a corner. Mysterious Rick had led them to the stoop of a dilapidated building. They climbed up the stairs. Mysterious Rick pulled out a little pen and shot a small laser through the keyhole. A click signaled that the door had unlocked. Eyepatch Morty put a finger to his lips to signal that she had to be quiet. Morticia nodded and followed him into the dark house. Mysterious Rick remained outside and seemed to be guarding the entrance. The floorboards creaked as they stepped inside. Eyepatch Morty and Morticia did their best to walk around the oldest looking boards. Up the stairs a light shined through the opening of a door. The two of them slowly made their way up the stairs.

”You’re an idiot! Nothing but a waste of atoms!”

Morticia’s heart stopped at the voice. She knew that voice anywhere. It was a Rick’s voice coming from the room. Morticia could hear what sounded like a slap and something crashing to the floor. 

Eyepatch Morty rushed forward and entered the room. Morticia ran in after him. She heard something shuffle beside her and was surprised to see an emaciated Morty. He was smaller than the average Morty. Morticia guessed that it was due to poor nutrition. His clothes had holes and his face had a large bruise. He was covered in bruises. He was shaking beside them on the floor. Next to the little Morty was a Rick. This Rick’s hand was raised as if he was about to hit the Morty again.

Eyepatch Morty stepped forward. “I don’t think so,” he said as he pointed his laser pistol at the Rick.

The angry Rick looked at Eyepatch Morty with a frown. “Who the fuck are you?!” 

”I’m a Morty and I’m not going to let you hurt him anymore.”

Angry Rick laughed as if Eyepatch Morty had said a funny joke.

”Stay out of this. I can do whatever I want with my Morty,” he said with a sneer. Little Morty was shaking. Morticia was horrified. This Rick was in the middle of beating his Morty.

Angry Rick stomped his foot onto a floorboard and the other side rose up, knocking Eyepatch Morty to the floor. The laser pistol flew out of Eyepatch Morty’s hands and landed on the floor in front of Morticia’s feet. Angry Rick smirked and used his robotic arm to grab Eyepatch Morty by the neck. His hand tightened around Eyepatch Morty’s windpipe. Morticia quickly grabbed the laser pistol and aimed it at angry Rick.

“Let him go!” she yelled.

Angry Rick looked over at her. Morticia felt a chill run down her spine. He looked exactly like her grandfather. And she had seen that look on his face before. It was the same look that her Rick had when he was certain he was going to win, which often meant that someone was going to die. It was the same look that had given her nightmares.

”Oh a Morticia,” Angry Rick said with a sinister smile. “What are you going to do? Shoot me?”  
  
Morticia’s arms shook as she held the laser pistol. She had killed aliens before, but she had never killed a Rick. Even though he wasn’t her Rick, it still seemed very wrong.

Angry Rick smirked. “Didn’t think so.” His hand tightened against Eyepatch Morty’s throat. Eyepatch Morty struggled and Morticia could hear his choking. Her hands trembled. She couldn’t let him die. She couldn’t let Angry Rick crush his windpipe and kill him. Morticia steadied her arms and pulled the trigger.

**Rick’s POV**

Rick was happy that Morty could be discharged from the hospital. He watched as Beth, Jerry, and Summer fawned over Morty who laid back in bed. The family had been in tears and shock when Rick had explained what had happened. He smiled with his arms crossed as he watched Beth and Jerry hug Morty closely while Summer held one of Morty’s hands. He couldn’t wait to see Morticia’s face when she saw her brother alive. If he was going to be honest with himself, he couldn’t wait to see her. He had missed her badly.

”Where’s Morticia?” Rick asked.

Beth’s hand dropped from Morty’s shoulder and Jerry frowned. They both glanced at each other before looking at Rick. Rick knew that whatever they were going to say was not going to be good. 

“She left this letter, Dad” Beth said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 

Rick tried his best not to look worried. He unfolded the paper and quickly read it to himself.

_Mom, Dad, and Summer,_

_I’ve decided to go see the universe. I met another Morty and I will be joining him on his adventures. I promise I will be back someday. I just need some time away. I love you all._

_Morticia_

Rick suddenly felt like the floor had dropped under his feet. She was gone. And not just left the house but somewhere out in the galaxy. He of all people knew how dangerous it really was out of the Earth’s atmosphere. And Morticia was out there. Small, naive, weak- easy prey. The universe would consume her.

Rick looked back at the letter again. Back someday. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

Rick looked at his daughter. Beth had a look of concern on her face.

“How long has she been gone?” Rick said in an urgent voice. 

“About a month. Do you think she’s all right, Dad?”

_She better be._

Instead of answering her, Rick turned and walked toward the door.

”Take care of Morty,” he instructed Beth as he turned the doorknob. His mind already rushing through the different possibilities of tracking Morticia down. He was glad that he had the forethought to create a tracking field around the house before he left. With Morty having been kidnapped, he wasn’t going to take any chances. His computer should have the coordinates of anyone who entered or exited a portal within the house’s vicinity.

”Wait, Dad! Where are you going?” Beth called to him as he opened the door.

”I’m bringing her back,” Rick said as he rushed through the threshold. He hoped that Morticia was safe wherever she was.

**Morticia’s POV**

Morticia sat at the edge of her bed in the large bedroom that Eyepatch Morty had given her, trying to collect her thoughts. She had killed a Rick. Had pointed a laser gun at him and fired.

She closed her eyes as guilt ran through her. Morticia hated taking away a life, but she knew she was far from innocent. She and Rick had been in so many situations where she didn’t have the choice.

She looked down at her knees as she remembered bits and pieces of what happened on Purge Planet. She shook her head trying to make the terrible violent thoughts go away.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Morticia said, trying to steady her voice.

The door opened to reveal Eyepatch Morty. He wore his black buttoned shirt with a red tie. Mysterious Rick stood next to him with a huge package wrapped in black paper with a gold bow. Eyepatch Morty walked towards her and Mysterious Rick put the package on the bed next to Morticia and exited the room.

It was unlike a Rick to keep quiet. Morticia stared at the door that he shut behind him.

Eyepatch Morty smiled at her and gestured toward the package. “For you,” he said.

Morticia stared at it. “What is it?”

“An upgrade,” Eyepatch Morty said, not revealing any clue to what could be inside.

Morticia worked on unwrapping the present. Inside was what looked to be black fabric. She pulled the fabric and found that it was a black dress. It was the same length as the yellow dress she was currently wearing. Except this dress put her own dress to shame. While Morticia’s dress was yellow, whimsical, and made of chiffon. This dress was pitch black, chic, and made of a luxurious material that felt like silk. Morticia knew immediately that there was no fabric like it on her home planet. She could tell that it definitely cost more than her current dress. But that wasn’t the only thing that surprised her. When she had pulled the dress out of the box, it uncovered a portal gun sitting at the very bottom of the box.  


Morticia turned to Eyepatch Morty. “This... this is for me?” she asked in awe.

“I need someone who can stand by my side, Morticia. Someone with guts. Last night, you proved you have what it takes.”  
  
Morticia reached for the portal gun, feeling the weight of it in her hand. 

Eyepatch Morty stepped forward and sat down next to her. “I need you to help me save all the Mortys.” 

Morticia looked up in shock at his words. “Wha- I- I don’t understand.”

Eyepatch Morty looked at her with a smirk. “Oh, but you do. You more than anyone know what Ricks do.”

Morticia looked back at the portal gun in her hand. Eyepatch Morty continued, “Ricks. All they do is destroy and kill.” Morticia felt her mouth go dry at Eyepatch Morty’s words. Wasn’t it true? Isn’t that what her Rick had done. “And hurt us, Morticia. Hurt Mortys.”

Morticia looked up at Eyepatch Morty. She felt tears starting to brim at the edges of her eyes. 

“You think that Morty we saved was the first one that I have run into being beaten by his Rick?” Eyepatch Morty’s eyes filled with anger. “No. I’ve seen that so many times at the hands of Ricks and so much worse.”

She knew he was telling the truth. Could see it plainly on his face that he had seen many horrors. How many times had she had nightmares of Rick’s cruel nature?

”Morticia, they need to be eradicated.”

Morticia furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. “You have a Rick,” she pointed out.

“He’s under my control.”

”I know you said that, but what do you mean “under control.”

Eyepatch Morty looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. “I’ll tell you when you’re ready. All you need to know is that Rick is harmless.”

She frowned. Ready?   
  
“The other Ricks on the other hand...” Morty’s face returned to one of anger. “They continue to damage every dimension they exist in.”

“I...” Morticia opened her mouth but didn’t know what to say.

Morty frowned at her. “Think of your brother.”

Morticia felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She had tried her best to not think too deeply into her brother’s death and Rick abandoning her. It hurt to much and caused her too much anger.

”He doesn’t get another birthday. Won’t get a high school graduation. And all because Rick came back into your lives.”

Morticia could feel her anger returning and pouring out of her like an endless stream. She fisted the sheets she was sitting on.   
  
Eyepatch Morty continued. If he noticed her tense body language, he didn’t say anything about it. “And your Rick left you like you were worthless.”

At this Morticia stood up, holding the portal gun tightly at her side. Everything that Eyepatch Morty had said was true. She had been worthless to the one person who she looked up to.

”But I see what you can be,” Eyepatch Morty reached out and putting a hand over her hers. “Ever wonder why Rick never let you control the portal gun? Why he scoffs at your ideas?”

”Why?” Morticia whispered in a shaky breath.

”Because Mortys are better than Ricks and deep down they know that.”

Morticia looked down at Eyepatch Morty’s face. Was that true? Morty continued, “They can’t take having someone becoming smarter and better than them, so they try to control us. I told you that you had potential. Every Morty does. Think about it.” He patted her hand and started walking to the door. When he reached it, he turned around, “If you aren’t going to fight for yourself, do it for your brother and the others like him.” And with that Eyepatch Morty walked away, leaving Morticia with a lot to think about.


	14. Are You Afraid of Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finally finds Morticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it is safe to confirm that Eyepatch Morty is Evil Morty and the Mysterious Rick by his side is Evil Rick as we see them in the TV show. I just wanted to hint at it in the last few chapters, but from now on I will be calling Eyepatch Morty- Evil Morty and Mysterious Rick- Evil Rick.

** Morticia’s POV **

Morticia walked to the massive bathroom connected to her room. She looked down at her black dress and was pleased to find that it had not been damaged from the mission she had come back from. She had just saved three Mortys from their abusive Ricks. She turned the faucet on and washed the blood off her hands. She watched as the red went down the drain. Looking at the mirror as she dried her hands, she smiled.

** Rick’s POV **

It had taken a good three months to track Morticia down and Rick finally figured out why. Morticia had been traveling through several dimensions and Rick was only able to finally find her thanks to some of his contacts. After all, being an arms dealer did mean that he regularly had contact with people who were good at finding things even if it was through sketchy means.

His latest source had sent him coordinates to a swanky casino with an assurance thatMorticia would be there that night. Rick raised his eyebrows when he saw the luxurious building. This was not the kind of place he had expected to find his granddaughter. 

Rick flashed a roll of bills to the bouncer and he was let into the casino without any questions. High rollers sat at tables gambling over money and precious items. Rick walked around searching for her.

_ Morticia wouldn’t be here. She wasn’t into gambling.  _

He was just about to leave when he saw a mop of frizzy brown hair at a corner table surrounded by three burly aliens. It was the same brown as Morticia’s hair. Rick walked quietly until he could get a different view of the table. Rick’s heart skipped a beat. It was her. He hadn’t seen her in so long. He walked closer and stood next to another table so he could eavesdrop on Morticia. She was in a middle of a mahjong game. Rick didn’t even know that Morticia knew how to play mahjong. 

“Well fellas, it’s been nice playing with you but Mahjong,” she said with a smirk. She laid all her tiles down. The aliens groaned. Morticia pocketed the bills in the middle of the table. She was going to pick up an expensive looking brooch at the center of the table when one of the aliens grabbed it.

“We had a deal,” Morticia frowned.

“I changed my mind,” said the alien with a sneer. The other two aliens chuckled. Rick was just about to intervene when he heard the familiar sound of a laser pistol buzzing into activation. The alien started to look worried. The other two aliens scurried away from the table. Morticia wore a smile on her face. Rick moved closer. From his vantage point, he could see that Morticia was holding a laser pistol under the table and it was aimed right at the alien’s crotch. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was unlike her to threaten people unless it was really needed on their adventures. He couldn't help but feel a little proud. From the scared look on the alien's face, she obviously was the one in control of the situation.

“What was that you said?” she asked in a sweet voice.

“Uhhh, nothing! Here. Here, take it!” The alien handed the brooch to Morticia who pocketed it. Morticia stood up from the table with a small smile and started to walk away toward an exit.

Rick was struck by the change in Morticia. Instead of wearing her usual yellow dress, she was wearing a black dress with black heels. Instead of clumsily tripping over her own feet which she often did on their adventures, she strode confidently through the casino as if she owned it. If Rick did not know better, he would have thought she was someone else entirely, but she was defintiely Morticia N-135. His Morticia. Rick followed her slowly toward the exit, keeping his distance and trying to process what he had witnessed. Why the hell was Morticia here? What had caused such a big change?

Morticia reached a door and walked through. Rick quickly and quietly followed and found himself in a dark alley. Morticia walked through the alley. Knowing her, Rick was surprised that she was not scared of walking through it by herself. After a few steps, Morticia stopped and turned around. She frowned at him. “Were you just going to keep following me, Grandpa Rick?” she asked, completely unsurprised by his presence. How long had she known that he was there?

It was Rick’s turn to frown now. “What the hell have you been up to, Morticia? I come home and find out that you go and fucking leave earth to what? Hang out with another Morty? Go gambling?”

Morticia shrugged, her face showing no trace of emotion. “You left me remember?”

Rick felt the sting of her words. Is that what she thought? “I’ll explain later. I have something to show you,” he said with a small smile. She would forgive him once he showed her that he had rescued her brother. He stepped forward and grabbed Morticia’s arm, preparing to open up a portal for home. 

Morticia pulled her arm away. “I’m not going back home with you, Rick.”

Rick looked back at her confused.  “Why the fuck not?” He asked her. He was starting to get irritated. Since when did Morticia outright say no to him? 

“I’m happy now,” she said. Rick knew that it was a lie. Morticia wasn’t smiling. She didn’t have that usual twinkle in her eyes.

Rick scoffed. “You think I would just let you go wandering the cosmos?! No, you’re coming home with me.”

“Why? Why do you even care if I’m with you or not?” She asked defiantly.

_ Because I missed you. Because I need you. _

Rick buried the words that had popped into his mind. He grabbed Morticia by the arm. “I’ve had enough of this. We’re going home,” he growled into her ear. 

“No!” she screamed but Rick was stronger than her.

Morticia stilled her struggles as he started pulling her away. A smirk formed on his lips at being able to finally stop her, but he quickly realized that he was wrong when he saw Morticia pull a small dagger that had been sheathed along her thigh under the cloths of her dress. Before Rick could react, he felt the blade plunge into his side. He stumbled back and hit the wall. He grasped his side as blood oozed to the ground freely. 

”What the fuck?!” he yelled in shock. The pain was excruciating.

“I’m not going with you,” Morticia said with a frown. Rick watched as Morticia dropped the dagger and reached into a pocket in her black dress. She pulled out a portal gun. Rick's eyes widened.

_ Where did she get that?  _ That wasn't his portal gun.

She shot a portal into the other wall and started walking forward. She looked back at Rick as he winced in pain against the wall. He was struck by the lack of emotion from her. He watched in sadness as she turned and walked into the portal. Even with her betrayal, he still thought she was beautiful.

As the green glow from the portal disappeared. Rick felt his heart sink even more. He lowered himself to the ground, clutching his side as it continued to drip blood. Morticia had not wanted to go home with him. She had stabbed him and left him. He frowned and looked down. He knew he had to do something about his wound or he would lose too much blood, but he found himself not caring. Had he lost her forever? He was starting to feel light-headed as he heard footsteps approaching. Before he passed out he saw a Morty with an eyepatch smiling down on him, looking pleased.

** Rick’s POV Continued **

Rick opened his eyes. He found himself laying in a white room. Sitting up, he notices that one side of the room had electromagnetic laser bars on one side. Anything that tried to go through it, would be sliced into pieces. His side had been patched up with no trace of the stab wound. As Rick looked at the edges of the lasers, trying to find a weak spot, he noticed something shift in the darkness beyond the bars. It was the Morty from the alley. Evil Morty moved forward until he was illuminated by the light in Rick's cell.

“Who the hell are you?! What did you do to her? You fucking brainwashed her, huh?” He gritted his teeth in anger. When he gets out of here, he’s going to break all of Evil Morty’s bones. 

A sinister smile fell upon Evil Morty’s lips. “Let's just say that I'm a Morty who has Morticia's best interests at heart. I didn’t do anything to her.”

“Oh, yeah?! Then why the fuck did she stab me?!” Rick’s anger was boiling over. Nobody messed with his Morticia. Nobody.

Evil Morty kept the same smile on his face. “I didn’t have to “brainwash” her. All I had to do was help her see what you really are... a monster.” Rick’s stomach turned. So Morticia had really stabbed him with her own free will.  Evil Morty paused, seeming to enjoy the silence to let his words sink in.

Evil Morty walked slowly back and forth along the outside of Rick's cell. “She’s better now, Rick. You left her broken and I’ve helped her realize her true potential. What she can be.”

"You want her to be happy. Don't you, Rick?" Evil Morty tilted his head to the side. Rick looked down. He did want Morticia to be happy, but she would be happier at home. He knew that it was what Morticia loved the most. To be with her family. And the truth was that he didn't want to let her go. 

Evil Morty didn't wait for an answer. "I'll let you walk out of here, Rick. Under one condition... tomorrow you tell Morticia that you don't want her anymore and you don't care about her." Rick watched as Evil Morty turned and walked away, leaving him alone in his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think will happen next. I'm interested in where everyone thinks the story is headed :D


	15. For the Damaged Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Morty gives Morticia a gift and she is faced with a decision.

**Morticia's POV**

Morticia frowned as she thought about her encounter with Rick. He had looked so shocked and hurt as she walked away from him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the glowing chalk that she kept on her at all times. It was the only thing that she had brought from home. Her favorite invention of his. He had wanted her to go home with him.

Her door suddenly slammed open and Evil Rick stood at the threshold. "Time for dinner," he said with a scowl directed at her. Morticia watched as he walked away. There was something weird about Evil Rick, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She couldn't remember any time that her own Rick called her down for dinner.

Morticia put the chalk back into her pocket. She didn't know if she could ever go home. Things just weren't the same anymore.

She made her way to the extravagant dining room and sat down in her usual chair and started putting food on her plate. Evil Morty was not as chatty this evening. He seemed to be in deep thought as he ate. As the food was taken away by Evil Morty's butlers, Morticia started to get up to excuse herself.

"Wait," Evil Morty said. He gestured for her to sit back down. 

Morticia sat back in her seat. Evil Morty stood up and walked toward Morticia's side. His dress shoes clicking in the quiet dining room. He stopped when he was next to Morticia and held out a small black square. Morticia examined it as Evil Morty held it between his index finger and thumb. It seemed to be some sort of computer chip.

"What is that?" she asked, continuing to peer at it.

"This," he said, "is the same microchip implanted in my Rick's brain. I made another one for you."

Morticia looked at the chip with a confused expression. Evil Morty's lips twisted into a small smile. "As a present..."

Morticia looked back at Evil Morty. "I don't understand."

Evil Morty met her eye contact. There was an intensity there that Morticia only saw in Evil Morty's eyes. 

He put the chip down in front of Morticia and walked around to the other side of the table. 

"You didn't tell me that you ran into Rick-N135 at the casino."

Morticia lifted her eyebrows. "I didn't think it was that important. How did you know that I saw him?”

"I finished my work early and thought that I would help you with getting that brooch for our client. Although from the looks of things, you didn't need any help,” Evil Morty explained. “I saw you stab your Rick."

Morticia frowned as she felt the familiar feeling of guilt engulf her again. 

"Why did you stab him?"

"He was trying to pull me into a portal to go home and I... I'm not ready to go back."

"Stabbing someone seems more extreme," Evil Morty said. Morticia couldn’t help but notice the irony. Evil Morty killed Ricks and now he thought she had been extreme with giving a non-lethal wound to escape a situation? She felt annoyed at being judged. He seemed to be examining Morticia. She looked down at the table, not enjoying being under his scrutiny. "You're in love with Rick N-135," he stated.

Morticia’s eyes flicked up. She had never mentioned her feelings about Rick to him.

Evil Morty continued to look at her knowingly. "Just like my own sister fell in love with our Rick."

Morticia's eyes widened. 

_Morty's sister loved her Rick too?!_

She didn't know what to say about his revelation.

"I never told you how she died," he said with a sigh. "She died because she loved Rick."

Morticia felt her throat start to constrict. 

"You see, my sister fell in love with our Rick. She did everything she could to please him even though he was a complete alcoholic asshole.” Morty paused, appearing to contemplate something. “One day, Rick found out that my sister harbored deep feelings for him."Evil Morty looked at her from across the table. "He ridiculed her about her feelings and started to ignore her.” Evil Morty’s face hardened. “My sister of course was heartbroken. She wasn't thinking straight. She started struggling on our adventures. Rick barely looked her way. He didn’t care one shit about her. And then one day, while we were exchanging fire with some enemies, Rick didn’t keep a close enough eye on my sister. She got surrounded by too many aliens, each wielding their guns.”

Evil Morty took a deep breath. “I begged him to help her... That he needed to go back and help her, but Rick said that she would be fine.” Morty’s hands tightened into fists. “She didn't make it out of there." Evil Morty paused and looked down. "Rick had left my sister to die."

Morticia's eyes began to water. So she wasn't the only one to be in love with a Rick. Evil Morty's sister loved her Rick. And she paid the ultimate price because of it.

Evil Morty looked back at her. "N-135. He broke your heart, just like he broke my sister's. Isn't that right?"

What was the use in trying to hide her feelings? Morticia nodded slowly. The similarities between their stories disturbed her.

"You don't deserve that," he said. "This chip would allow you to control him, just like how I control my Rick." He gestured to Evil Rick who stood at attention at the entrance of the dining room.

_So that’s what it was. That’s why this Rick was so different._

Morticia's eyes focused back to the chip laying on the table. Evil Morty walked back to Morticia's side and lightly wiped a tear from her cheek. "I want you to be happy," he whispered.

Morticia reached out for the chip. It was very light. 

_So this was how Morty controlled his Rick._

Evil Morty continued to stand next to her. He was also looking at the chip. "Think about it," he said in a calm voice. "Rick N-135 will be yours and only yours. He'll be by your side. Be there to protect you on your adventures... Love you, unconditionally.”

Morticia took a sharp intake of breath. _Wasn’t that all she had wanted?_

Evil Morty took the chip from her and put it into his inner pocket. He gave her a small smile. Morticia didn’t know what to say. Evil Morty appeared to know that Morticia was in shock about his offer. “Sleep on it and let me know what you want tomorrow at noon.” He patted her shoulder and walked out of the room. Morticia remained in her seat, replaying his words in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Morticia will decide?


	16. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has always been the one in control. Will he be able to maintain it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!

**Rick’s POV**

Evil Morty walked slowly back and forth along the outside of Rick's cell. Rick watched with sheer disgust. “Well Rick..." Evil Morty said as he inspected his own fingernails. "Have you made your decision for this afternoon?” 

If Rick could, he would have ripped Evil Morty to pieces. No way was he going to let go of Morticia. “You’re fucking psychotic. Why do you even want Morticia in the first place?”

Evil Morty paused his walking and sneered, “I have big plans. Morticia will be..." He paused as if choosing his next words carefully. "An asset.”

Rick scoffed and rolled his eyes. “She won’t want to stay with you once she realizes her real brother is alive.” 

Evil Morty’s smile dropped from his face.  He looked angrily at Rick, “Alive?”

"Well, yeah" Rick shrugged. He was glad that he could wipe that stupid smile off Evil Morty's smug face, but his enjoyment was short lived as Evil Morty's lips turned into a deep frown. Rick mentally patted himself on the back for putting more security measures up before leaving to look for Morticia. He did not like the way Evil Morty was looking at him now.   


“You shouldn’t have told me that Rick.”

Rick scowled at him. “Why? You ready to kill me now? Ohhh I’m so scared! A Morty is going to try and kill me!” Rick burst out laughing. “Trust me kid, I have more back up plans than the usual Rick. I’ll just come back and fucking kill you, you piece of shit.”

Evil Morty stood closer to the laser bars. “You know Rick, my sister- my real sister,” he clarified, “loved our Rick."  Evil Morty gave a small smile at Rick's silence. "Oh, no need to act embarrassed. I know that Morticia N-135 loves you. And not in that platonic way."  


Rick's cheeks felt warm and he hoped that he wasn't blushing for Evil Morty to see. Evil Morty continued, " I use to think it was my sister's biggest weakness. I thought maybe if I could get Morticia to renounce you or you cut ties with her, then she would come out stronger for it. Move toward a better future than my sister’s. But now I see that I was wrong... Maybe she will be stronger with you always next to her.”

Rick glared at Evil Morty. Whatever Evil Morty had planned, Rick knew it wasn’t good.

”I’m not going to kill you, Rick. But I can’t let you go either.” Evil Morty chuckled, “It’s funny because I was going to give her the choice with what to do with you, but I can’t have you talking to her. You’ll just end up telling Morticia that her brother is alive and she’ll leave." He gave a sinister smile, "Oh, no. We can’t have that.” Evil Morty snapped his fingers and Evil Rick stepped into the light of the cell. Evil Rick had a smirk on his face. His scar and dark eyebags sent a chill through Rick’s spine. Rick could tell that there was something very wrong about Evil Rick. Something very very wrong. Evil Rick held up a microchip between his two fingers.

”It won’t hurt much, if you don’t fight it” Evil Rick said with a devious grin. Before Rick could do anything, small nozzles emerged from the side walls and a purple gas started to fill Rick’s cell. Evil Rick’s grin was the last thing Rick saw before everything faded to black.

**Morticia’s POV**

Morticia walked down the stairs. One of Evil Morty's wait staff had informed her that he wanted to talk to her. She wondered what it was that he had wanted. He had given her until noon to decide about the microchip and it was too early to discuss it. She gently pushed one of the huge oak doors open and was surprised to see that Evil Morty was not alone. Seated at the head of the table was Rick. Her Rick. Except he was staring straight ahead, completely still.

"Rick?" Morticia asked in surprise as she walked closer to Evil Morty and Evil Rick who were on each of Rick's sides.

Evil Morty turned to her. “We caught him outside trying to break in.”

”What?” Morticia said in surprise. 

“He must have followed you when you left the casino.”

Morticia looked over to Rick who was continuing to stare straight ahead of him. Every now and then he would blink but made no other movements.

Evil Morty gave a sigh, “I didn’t have a choice, Morticia.”

Morticia was starting to worry. _What did he mean he didn’t have a choice? What was wrong with Rick?_

**Rick’s POV**

Rick tried to move but the microchip was effectively controlling him. At least he was conscious of what was going on around him, but he couldn’t find a way to speak his thoughts aloud. He could hear Evil Morty and Morticia talking right next to him.

”He was trying to break into the house," Evil Morty sighed again as if having a deep regret. "He told me that he was here to kill you."

The look on Morticia's face told Rick everything he needed to know. She was horrified. 

"K-k-kill me?" she asked in a whisper. 

Evil Morty nodded, "He said that he was going to kill you for stabbing him."

_No, no, no, no! Morticia don't listen to him!_

Rick screamed in his head, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Nothing in his demeanor had changed. He was still sitting in the chair, watching Evil Morty spew lies to his granddaughter.

"I had to implant the chip or he was going to stop at nothing to kill you,” said Evil Morty. “It was either that or kill him so he wouldn’t get to you. I didn’t think you would have wanted the latter.”

_Fucking lies._

Morticia looked at Rick, her eyes wide. "Can... can he hear me?" Morticia asked.

"No, his consciousness is asleep, but the chip keeps a level of his "subconsciousness" active. More like the parts of his brain that are needed for survival and regulating his bodily needs," Evil Morty explained.

_Again, another fucking lie._

Morticia frowned and looked at Evil Morty. "Did you have to implant him with a chip?"

Evil Morty held her hands in his. "I had no choice. It was either I kill him or implant his brain with the chip. He was going to kill you and when Ricks really want something they get it."

Morticia moved forward toward Rick. Her face was unreadable. “He was going to kill me...” Rick hoped that Morticia wouldn’t believe Evil Morty, but all he could do was watch her silently as she stared back at him.

**Morticia’s POV**

“Put this on.” Morticia stared astounded at what Evil Morty was handing to her. A black eyepatch. Identical to the one he wore. She hesitated as she reached for it. 

“Go on,” Evil Morty said calmly as he held it closer to her.

Morticia picked up the eyepatch. She put it over her right eye. Immediately she felt wires moving forward and lowering themselves into her lower eyelid. She gasped in horror at the sensation. Her hands reached up, prepared to pull the eyepatch off. Evil Rick grabbed her from behind, effectively limiting her arm movements. She could do nothing but let the wires continue. “Stop!” she screamed.   
  
“You can’t pull it off while it’s connecting to your cerebrum, don’t worry it’s just a few more seconds and it will be done. Completely painless if you stop fighting it.”

Morticia was terrified, but Evil Morty was right. Once she stopped wiggling, the pain in her eye region subsided. All of a sudden Morticia felt something. She looked over at Rick. She didn’t know how to explain it, but she felt connected to him. She all of a sudden knew where his body was and what his needs were. He wasn’t full but he wasn’t hungry either. His feet were touching the floor and his fingers touching the armrest of the chair he sat in. She didn’t need to see that to know. More than anything, Morticia wanted him to look at her. Rick moved his head slightly to the right and looked directly into her eyes. Morticia gasped and took a step back.

Evil Morty smiled approvingly. “All you have to do is think it and Rick will follow. Part of his brain is awake, so he’ll be able to take care of his more basic needs. Like using the restroom, eating,” Evil Morty explained while waving his hand. “But everything else, you control.”

Morticia stared wide eyed, “I-I don’t know about this.”

Evil Morty frowned. “You need to control him. If you don’t he’ll kill you.”

Morticia felt hurt by his words.

”He really was here to kill you, Morticia. If you let up even an ounce of your control, you’ll end up like some of the Mortys we’ve seen. Dead.”

Morticia nodded. She had seen what Ricks were capable of. Wasn’t her Rick the same?

**Rick’s POV**

Rick tried to scream. Tried to stop his feet from moving. Tried to tell Morticia that he was still in there and not asleep, but nothing worked. After walking down a long hallway, Morticia opened a large set of doors and Rick found himself following her inside. As she closed the doors, he realized that it must be her bedroom. Unlike her bedroom back home, this one was extravagant with a canopy bed on one side and a sitting area with a fireplace in front of it. Morticia willed Rick to sit on the long couch in front of the fireplace. 

It shocked Rick at how immediate and natural it was for his body to follow her thoughts. Before he knew it, he was sitting on the couch. Morticia walked slowly to him.She stared at him for a moment. “Rick?” she asked.

_Morticia! I’m here!_

Rick tried to get the words out, but his mouth made no movement. He found himself just staring back at her, body at full attention.

Morticia gave a look of disappointment. She walked over to her bed and pulled the sheets. He felt a tug at his mind and the next thing he knew, he was lying down. Morticia walked over to him and examined his face again with a frown. She carefully covered his body with a blanket. Rick realized that Morticia was getting him ready for bed. He tried to get up. He tried to scream, but nothing was happening.   
  


“Goodnight, Rick.” Morticia whispered.   
  


_No, no, Morticia!_  
  


He tied again to reach out to her, but then he felt her thoughts pushing into his brain to sleep. Rick suddenly felt tired and his eyes closed.   
  


**Morticia’s POV**

It had worked. Rick was fast asleep. All Morticia had to do was simply think about him falling asleep and he had followed the direction. In this state, he looked the same as he did when he was asleep in their home. Morticia sat down on the coffee table behind her and continued to stare at Rick. With the exception of their encounter in the alley behind the casino, she had not seen him in so long. She frowned as she remembered the reason why she had left her home in the first place. Rick was the one who abandoned her. He was the one who had left. With a sigh, Morticia stood up and turned off the lights. The moonlight from the window cast a soft glow over her petite body as she curled into a ball on her bed, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Her heart ached. This is not what she had wanted. She had been prepared to turn down Evil Morty's offer. She wanted Rick to choose her, not be forced to love her. But now... Now if she let go of her control over him... A tear slid down Morticia's cheek. If she let go of her control, he would kill her. She took a shaky intake of breath. He wanted to kill her. Morticia closed her eyes as more tears streamed down. She hoped that sleep would bring her some peace.


End file.
